Dragonborn Comes to Berk
by Draco1997
Summary: Months after the incident on Helheim, Draco and Galaxy is on their way to find a new home within the archipelago, they find an island called Berk and decides to try to make it his new home but will it be harder than it looks when old friends and old enemies pop up or will his new friends help him fit right at home? Read to find out. I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonborn Comes to Berk**

 **(Chapter One)**

 **Draco's POV**

It's been seven months after the events on Helheim and with the loss of Rias I haven't been myself since and now we've been flying to island after island trying to find a new home but had no luck. Now Galaxy (My Skrill) and I are resting on a small island out in the middle of the sea "Where do you want to try next bud?" I asked looking at Galaxy _"Let's try the island northeast of here, there is a strong scent of life that way"_ he replied looking in the direction of the island "Ok, I guess we're heading northeast" I climbed onto Galaxy after making sure we had everything then we took off leaving the small island.

"How many days will it take to get there" I asked _"It should be around two to three days unless we take the extreme route"_ he replied with a dragon smile "Hmm… I guess we can take the extreme route, it's been a while since the last time we done it" smiling at his suggestion I leaned forward until my armor was touching the saddle, we started to climb higher until we disappeared into the clouds then with the sound of a electrical boom we were gone.

 **(5:36 m Next day)**

We started descending from the clouds at a very high speed "How close are we to the island?" I asked looking around _"We're pretty close brother just 3 hours to go"_ Galaxy replied feeling his nervousness I had to ask "What's wrong?" then I realized we had stopped, hovering in midair " _There's a merchant ship below us"_ He replied looking down "Ok, I have an idea, how about you drop me a mile or so away from the ship so I could enter the village like I was just one of the traders on board and while I do that you go find a place to hide on the island" I explained

He started flying in the direction of the island and said " _Sounds like a plan but just be careful"_ I nodded. We flew three miles ahead of the ship to a point where they couldn't see us even when we get close enough to the water. I made sure I left all of our precious things like money, Ragnorok and other heavy things that would make me too heavy to swim with leaving me with my black leather armor and a daedric dagger to protect myself with "Ok, see you very soon brother" I said as I jumped into the freezing waters.

As a watched Galaxy fly away towards the island, I was just drifting in the water waiting for the merchant ship to arrive.

After 47 minutes or so I saw the ship in the distance 'Thank Thor I was about to freeze my toes off' I saw a few men on the ship pointing in my direction. I started to wave my hand to get their attention. The ship started to change direction coming straight for me 'This better be going to the island' I hoped.

Once the ship was in reach I saw a hand reached over the side to help me up on bored "You're lucky that we were coming through here, not a lot of people survive floating around at sea especially these waters" one of the men said handing me a blanket to dry off with "So stranger where are you from?" asked another man but this one seemed a little odd "I don't really remember" I replied "That's understandable, being out at sea will do that to people" I looked over at the head of the ship "Where are we heading?" I asked "We're heading to Berk, would you want to tag along?" he asked, I nodded with a smile "Good! Now get let's get back to rowing, you can go take a seat at the front of the ship" I just nodded and walked up to the front taking a seat drying myself off with the blanket 'This is to easy' I thought with a smile

 **(8:41 am, Berk's Dock's)**

When I saw Berk in sights I could already tell that this will be a little difficult then I hoped since this is a Viking village 'Vikings were never my favorite kind of people' I thought as I felt the ship start to come to a halt. As the crew tied the ship to the dock I saw a dozen or more villagers coming down to see the merchant "Haha! Welcome back Johann!" Greeted a heavy set man with reddish hair and a chieftains clothes "Hello Stoick, I see that you've been doing well" the trader greeted back.

As I walked off of the ship I saw the chief look straight at me "Hey Johann, who is that young man?" asked the chief pointing at me "I don't believe he told me his name but I found him drifting at sea on my way here" replied the trader as he placed a hand on my shoulder "Well then, that must mean you're hungry right?" I nodded as a response "Good because right now we're having breakfast in the Great Hall but you might want to hurry up before everyone else shows up" the chief said with a smile, I nodded and started heading up the wooden walk way that lead into the village.

While I was walking up the wooden platforms that hugged the sides of the island I walked past a group of five young adults around my age heading down to the docks, it didn't seem like they noticed me 'I feel like they're going to cause some trouble for me' I thought to myself.

After about an hour or so of walking up a good flight of wooden platforms I finally was feeling the islands ground and not some wooden steps. I looked over to my left I could see a set of three houses which each had a type of dragon head hovering over the doorframe 'These people are monsters' I though as I continued my way through the village. I took a path to my right which it lead me into the plaza and on my right there was another set of three houses and the blacksmith 'Smart decision to place it in the middle of the town' I comment in my head.

I looked over to my left and saw a set of steps leading up to what I presume to be the Great Hall that the chief was talking about but to the left of the stairs was a huge house 'Must be the chiefs, being all up here by itself' I thought as I walked up the stone steps leading to two big doors.

Before I went in I turned around to take a good look at the village. I saw a few houses and catapults in the distance 'Pretty secured but it leaves the left side of the island vulnerable' I turned back to the massive doors and walked in to the smell of soup and fresh bread.

As I walked into the Great Hall I saw a big fire pit in the middle surrounded by a few tables and on the left side of the Great Hall seems to be the kitchen. I walked up to take one of the seats that was placed in front of the kitchen so I didn't have to sit with a bunch of vikings "What would you like young man?" asked a women that wore the typical viking clothing "I would take the mushroom soup, fresh bread and some mead please" I replied with a smile "Good choose but not a lot of people have mead this earlier in the morning" I just chuckled "As you could probably tell I'm not from here" I said getting a smile from the women "Yea I noticed but it's not rare to get new people when a merchant ship arrives" she said placing a mug of mead in front of me with the fresh bread and bowl of soup.

I picked up a spoon that was place next to the bowl and dipped it into the soup then took a sip of said soup "This isn't half bad" I commented taking another sip of the soup "Thanks, you are one of few people that appreciate what good cooking is" but before I could comment I felt a huge breeze hit my back. I looked back to see who it walking into the Hall and saw that it was the young adults from earlier.

"Hey ma'am who are those young adults that just walked in?" I asked looking over at said young adults "Oh them, they're some of Berks strongest vikings but the one that out ranks the other four is Astrid Hofferson, she hasn't lost a fight to anyone" she replied with a smile. I chuckled "I think she needs to be brought down a peg if you ask me" she looks at me with a stern look but then quickly replaced with shock looking at something or someone behind me "Who needs to be brought down a peg?" asked a new voice. I looked behind me to see a girl with blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, she wore a blue tunic with black strips, had a spiked skirt, and has a double sided axe hooked to her back "No one, you must have misheard me" I replied turning back around to try to finish my breakfast "You sure because I swear I heard you say someone about being brought down a peg and for some strange reason I feel like you were talking about me, was I wrong?" she asked glaring at me, daring me to say that she was wrong.

I sat there without answering continuing to eat my food "Well, I'm waiting" she stated seeming not to give up until I answer her. I sighed and turned around standing up to eye level and sent her my own glare "Yes, you were right, I was talking about you but that's because people like you should be dealt with before you get to big for your skives" I finally answered making her back up a little from my response "Well, it seems like you ruined my breakfast for me so I'll be heading out" I dryly complained walking past the girl leaving her pissed off.

When I walked out of the Great Hall I could hear her yell from inside 'She's a spoiled brat' I thought to myself. As I started walking down the steps I saw the chief making his way up the steps "How was your breakfast?" asked the chief "It was good until one of your young adults ruined it for me" I replied "Was it the Hofferson lass?" he asked sounding not surprised, I just nodded "She's a handful and I don't doubt she'll try to challenge you very soon" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow "What do you mean challenge me?" I asked confused "I mean that she'll challenge you to a duel but for whatever reason that is, I don't know but she's been challenging outsiders every chance she gets and she won't take no for an answer" he said continuing his walk to the Great Hall 'I can already tell this will be a long day' I sighed and continued my walk down the steps heading into the plaza.

When I finally reached the plaza I looked over at the forge and saw who seems to be the blacksmith hammering on a sword. He was missing his right leg and right hand. I walked up to the window and knocked "Hold on a second" said the blacksmith. When he came to the window he had smile on his face 'His already weirding me out' I thought "How may I help you?" he asked "I was wondering if I could use your forge for a little bit" I asked receiving a weird look from the blacksmith "Do you know how to work a forge?" I nodded gaining a smile from him "Ok then, but before I lend you my forge I need you to help me out with something" he said as I was entering the forge "Do you think you could help me finish this order of weapons?" I nodded not really wanting to argue with the man.

I went over to the pile of weapons and picked up three short swords. I placed the first sword into the forge and let it sit there until the steel was bright red then I placed the sword on the anvil "You might want to be careful with that sword, that's the chief sword" the blacksmith stated pointing at the sword I placed on the anvil 'Well then, that gives me a good reason to use the non-breaking spell on this' I thought with a grin. I started hammering away on the sword until it completely flat again then I went back over to the forge and waited a couple of minutes until it was bright red again. When it was red again I placed it back onto the anvil but before I could use the spell I looked over at the blacksmith to make sure he wasn't watching. When I saw that he wasn't watching I placed my hand over the burning sword and started enchanting a few words until I saw a new coat of metal start to engulf the sword.

Once the sword was done I placed it over next to the other pile of weapons that were already worked on. The rest of the day went on like this until midafternoon.

 **(4:46 pm, Forge)**

Once we were all done with the pile of weapons the blacksmith told me that he was grateful for my help and that I was allowed to use he's forge anytime I ask, I said my thanks and watched as he went to the Great Hall for some food 'Now what should I make first, probably some jewelry or maybe another sword since I shouldn't use Ragnorok here, yea another sword sounds like a good idea' I thought as I looked around the forge for materials 'Ok from I can see here I can only make an iron sword since he has a lot of iron 'I guess I could use a few tricks to make a good sword with what's only here'. He had a few ingots of steel but they wouldn't be enough to make a sword probably a dagger but I don't need another dagger 'Wait, I almost forgot about my daedric dagger I had on me' I realized pulling it out of its sheath that was hidden under my leather chest armor "I can't believe I almost forgot about it" I said out loud 'I guess I could just use this for the time being until I could get some better raw material' I thought placing it back into its sheath. As I was about to walk out the forge I heard a knocking at the window "Gobber? Are you in there?" asked a familiar feminine voice 'Oh crap' I sighed as I walked out the forge meeting the glare from one pissed off Astrid "What are you doing here?" she asked harshly "I was just leaving" I replied with the same harsh tone "I asked what were you doing here?" she asked again gripping onto the axe "And I said I was just leaving" I said again walking past her leaving her once again pissed.

As I started walking up the steps to the Great Hall I heard someone yelling from behind me 'She never gives up does she' I thought shaking my head with a sigh following right after. I took a step to my left dodging her first attack. I quickly took out my daedric dagger and got into a fighting stance "You're going to regret pissing me off" she threatened but I just smirked. She lunged forward with her axe high in the air 'To slow' I thought moving to my left dodging another one of her attacks "Now it's my turn" I stated quickly lunging right for her side as she was turning around to face me again but she never got to fully turned around as I dug my dagger into her side causing her to let out a scream and drop her axe "It won't be fatal but it'll hurt like hell" I quietly said.

Her screaming caused people to run out of the Great Hall and towards us. As I let go of the dagger I already saw a crowed surrounding us even the chief was here "Someone get her to the healers (He looks at me) what happened here?" he asked with a hint of fear and anger "First she started it and second if you send her to the healers they won't be able to take the dagger out without killing her" I replied gaining some gasps from the crowed "What do you mean?" asked a women which I presume to be her mother "I mean that the dagger I used has teeth as the blade and if you try to remove it like you would an arrow it would tear up her muscles and she would bleed to death and while it's in there she won't bleed out but if you try to move her it would still tear her insides, I'm the only one that knows how to take it out without killing her but you wouldn't like how it would be done" I replied seeing tears forming in her eyes "How would you have to take it out?" asked the chief with less anger but pity in its place "Well since there is only two of the teeth inside it won't be too bad but we would have to spread open the wound to where the teeth aren't piercing any of the muscles" that gained some whispers but I saw the mother of the young women walk up to me "Would you please save my daughter, she's the last thing I have and if I lose her I won't have nothing left to live for" she begged with tears streaming down her face. I sighed "Fine, I'll save your daughter but you have to help and the chief is going to have to make everyone leave" I said causing her to smile and the chief to nod "Ok everyone go back to the Great Hall until further notice" the chief demanded making the crowed slowly disband and head back into the Great Hall except for the women's mother.

"Ok I'm going to need you to cut off the fabric surrounding the blade" I said getting down on my knees next to the wounded young women with her mother next to me. The mother pulled out a small dagger and started cutting the fabric I told her to cut then placed the fabric on the ground after it was cut "Now you might want to hold your daughters hand for this part" I suggested pulling out a handmade tool that's for situations like this. The mother took her daughters hand and held it tight.

 **(A/N the tool I'm using is a tool to open up wounds for surgery but this is specially made to go around my dagger then into the wound and it'll spread the wound from all sides making it easy for me to take the dagger out)**

I placed the tool around the blade then slowly into the wound causing the young women to scream in pain tightening her grip on her mom's hand. I looked over at the mom seeing that she's crying again then I looked back at the dagger "You need to stay strong for her to make this easy" I said hearing a quiet 'Ok' I started pressing down on the tool to start opening the wound but as I did that the young women started to struggle "You need to keep her still or she'll end up killing herself!" I exclaimed. The mother held down her daughter's arms and legs as I tried to finish opening the wound "Please make it stop!" yelled the young women with tears streaming down her face.

Once the wound was fully opened I slowly took out the dagger and let up on the tool to close the wound but the young women's body went still and the mother looked at me with worry in her eyes "Don't worry she just fainted from the pain she just went through, she'll be fine but you should go get the chief and tell him to have someone take her to the healers" I suggested, she nodded with a quiet 'Thank you' and ran off into the Great Hall. As I sat next to the young women I started to realize how beautiful she was "Let's hope that you'll live through this for both your mom's… and my sake" I quietly said as I stood up to see a few villagers come out of the Great Hall to the young women's aid. I picked up the tool and dagger then placed them back in their rightful places "I'm sorry for my daughters actions but thank you for saving her" the mother apologized "It's not a problem but I do suggest you tell her what happened when she wakes up because she might not remember much after the pain she went through" I stated and she just nodded with a smile.

I looked up at the sky and realized how later it was 'I guess I should go and find Galaxy' I thought as I started my way towards the woods.

 **(6:08 pm, the Woods)**

As I walked through the woods I noticed that there were claw marks markings going in one direction and it in the distance you could see that there was a cove.

When I reached the cove I could already see Galaxy sitting near the water eating a pile of fish. I climbed down into the cove gaining Galaxies attention " _What took you so long to get here_ " he asked finishing the fish that was in his mouth "Sorry, I got into a bit of trouble but it's ok now" I reassured taking a seat next to him " _Tell me you didn't get into a fight_ " he asked with concern but I just shrugged 'If I could even call it a fight' he did his own version of a sigh " _You can't just start up fights like that, we're trying to make a new start remember?"_ I nodded my head "I remember but I didn't start it, it was a young women around my age, I think her name was Astrid or something like that" I said pulling out a small journal from a pack on the side of Galaxies saddle. As I opened up the journal the first thing I see was a sketch of all of the taken ones _"They might have survived you know"_ Galaxy said looking over my shoulder "Not all of them" I stated looking at one person in particular.

 **(A/N his saddle was already off when I got back)**

I was looking at the girl that was standing next to me with her gripping onto my arm. She had long blood red hair, beautiful blue eyes that made you feel like you were on the beach looking out into the ocean, her skin was as soft as a new born baby's, she had the cutest smile that would melt your heart, she had the worlds perfect curves (But I don't care for that) she had an amazing personality, she always made people smile, laugh and even cry when she cried. As I continued looking at the picture a started to remember all of the times we had together as a huge family but I put the journal down and sighed closing the journal "She won't be coming back" I stated quietly placing the journal back into the pack.

"Where's Ragnorok?" I asked

Galaxy looked over at a huge rock " _I hid it behind that so no one would find it_ " he replied before he went back to eating. I walked over to the rock and looked behind it to see Ragnorok placed in an upwards position 'Smart dragon but could have hid it better' I thought as I picked it up placing it on my side. I walked back over and opened up the pack again and took out a folded up tent with some furs to use a blankets.

I walked around the lake until I found some flattish land and started to set up the tent then went around the cove picking up some small sticks and rocks to create a small campfire "Galaxy can you start the fire for me please?" I asked pointing at the wood. He nodded and shot a little strike of lighting catching the wood on fire "Thanks" I said walking over to the pile of fish Galaxy caught and took out two small salmon. I walked back over to the fire and grabbed a stick and shoved the fish onto it so I could hover it over the fire.

 **(8:01 pm)**

Through the rest of the afternoon I sat there in silence distracted with my thoughts. After I was done eating I saw Galaxy already asleep so I knew it was time for me to hit the hay, I went into the tent, placed my weapons next to me for quick access then got underneath the furs (Still have my armor on) but before I fell asleep the last thing on my mind was Rias and everyone from back home, back on Helheim.


	2. Not a Chapter!

Sorry, but this is not an update, I'm just mentioning that I've decided to post chapters on Sundays since it gives me enough time to write them out and fix them if needed, if I don't post on Sunday then I'll post the next day and for any questions you guys have, the story will answer them for you, also I might rewrite it if you guys don't like the pace it's going so far.

See you guys later!


	3. Chapter 2

**(Chapter Two)**

 **(5:32 am, Cove)**

I slowly started to wake up feeling something nudge at my foot. I rose up to see it was Galaxy was the one nudging "What's so important that you had to wake me up?" I asked annoyed " _Nothing, I was just wanting to annoy you_ " he replied with his own dragon laugh "Ugh" I fell back 'I guess I should go to the village today' I thought as I picked up my dagger and Ragnorok. I walked out of the tent to see another pile of fish 'His going to get fat if he keeps eating that much' I walked over to Galaxies saddle and opened up the pack to take out a gold pouch "This should be enough right?" I asked Galaxy. He looked over at me and nodded as his response.

"I'll be back tonight so don't do anything stupid" I said walking out of the cove

As I walked out of the woods I saw a crowd of people walking into the Great Hall in somewhat of a rush 'I wonder what's happening' I wondered but my answer came to me when an adult came running at me "You're needed in the Great Hall" I looked at the man confused "Why?" I asked already knowing why "It's because of what happened yesterday" he replied "I was order to find you and bring you to the Great Hall by any means necessary" I sighed "Fine, I'll come with you but I get to keep my sword with me" he let out a breath of relief.

Our walk towards the Great Hall was in silence 'This is already starting off as a bad day' I thought looking at the empty plaza "Is everyone at the Great Hall?" I asked breaking the silence "Yes" he simple answered.

 **(6:06 am, Great Hall)**

We entered the Great Hall to see everyone from the village looking at directly at me, some with glares (Three young adults) and some with smiles and fear (mostly the young kids) I scanned the room to see the Chief, the young women's mother, and a few other people all standing around the massive fire 'I guess this is what a trail is' I thought as I took my place around the fire.

"Would anyone want to explain why I'm here?" I asked bluntly "You're here to be questioned" replied one the men on the left side of the chief (I looked at the chief) "Is this normal to do this to strangers?" he just nodded "OK but does some of it have to do with me hurting the Hofferson girl?" the chief shook his head I let out a sigh relaxing a bit not even knowing I was tense in the beginning "First question, what is your name?" asked the chief "Name's Draco Ryder" I replied.

"Second question, where are you from?"

"Helheim" after I answered I saw some of their eyes widen "So… you've heard of it before?" I asked "Yes we have, that's where the _dragons nest_ is" replied the chief emphasizing 'Dragons nest' I shook my head "No, the dragons nest is in Helheim's Gate not Helheim, it's about a three days journey to reach it and before you ask it I'll just answer now, no I don't know how to get to the nest" after I said that I saw some of their shoulders drop with disappointment.

"Ok, question three, how did you end up drifting at sea?" asked the chief

"I was on a quest to find someone that went missing around six months ago but ended up getting attacked by a horde of dragons, I was the only survivor" I lied (But they won't know)

"That must have been hard for you, one more question then you can go" the chief said, I nodded "What do you plan to do while you're here?" he asked

"Hmm… I guess I thought about staying for a while, probably make a new start here" I replied with a smile

I saw the chief smile and walked up to me with a hand out wanting me to shake it. I took it "Welcome to Berk Draco" he welcomed shaking my hand "I do have one question though" he said pulling his hand away "How did you beat the Hofferson lass, she's the best sheildmaiden here but you beat her like she was an amateur?" he asked knowing that everyone else was wanting to know as well.

"When I lived on Helheim I was trained by an imperial general, he taught me that brute strength isn't the only thing you need to use to win a battle, he taught me to wait till your opponent tires their self out and since she was always placing all of her energy into one strike it tired her out quickly, that goes for everyone, it doesn't matter how big or agile you are, you can still tire yourselves out even me but that's only if I have to fight so many opponents at once" I replied gaining some murmurs from the crowed.

"I have a question" I looked over to see the blacksmith pushing through the crowed trying to get up to the front "What kind of weapon was that you used on the lass?" he asked. I pulled it out from its hidden sheath underneath my leather chest piece. The blacksmith got closer to get a better look at it "This is called a daedric dagger and as you can see it's no ordinary dagger" I said holding it out for him to grab it "This weapon is twice the size of a regular dagger and the design is scary looking to say the least, what is it made of?" he asked handling it with care.

 **(A/N the leather armor I'm using is the one you make in Skyrim when you're a low level in blacksmithing)**

"It's made of steel and ebony ingots but the main ingredient is a secret since it's kind of messed up" I replied taking it back from him placing it back in its hidden sheath, more murmurs were heard from within a crowed but those murmurs were silenced when the Great Hall doors opened showing the Hofferson girl limping on crutches "Astrid! You should be in bed and not moving!" her mother exclaimed walking over to her side "I know mom but I'm here to challenge him (Pointing at me) to a duel" everyone looks at me "I decline" I bluntly said "Why? Are you scared that I'll beat you?" she taunted that gained some 'Ooooohs' from the crowed "Yes I'm scared but not from losing to you, I'm scared of what the chief will do to me if I killed you" I replied noticing that she flinch at the word 'killed' "And even if I did accept, you're in no condition to fight" I said pointing at her wound on her side "I'll take her place" everyone looked for the source of the voice until it landed on one of the young adults with messy black hair.

I looked at the chief now standing beside me "Who is he?" I asked pointing at the young man "His the heir to Berk and my nephew" he replied not sounding too happy "That's right and I'll be the best chief there is" he boasted I looked over at the chief and saw him shaking his head disappointed 'I would be doing this guy a favor' I thought but as I was about to say something I was cut off by the Hofferson women "No Snotlout, this is my fight and I will not let you avenge me since you'll just make a fool of yourself" she threatened.

"Don't worry babe, I'll make this quick" he said walking up to me but was stopped by her hitting him in the stomach with one of her crutches "I'll be the one facing him and no one else" she said shooting daggers at me, I sighed "Fine but I won't fight someone that could barely stand on both legs without falling over, when you get better then we'll fight" I said crossing my arms "Fine by me, you better not hold back on me" she threatened limping out of the Great Hall with her mom by her side.

I looked at the young heir still on the ground "You sure you want him as your heir?" I questioned bluntly. The chief looks at me with a look that says 'What do you think' I chuckled then stopped realizing that I was being stared at by everyone "Are you really going to face her?" asked a random Viking "I don't have a choice, but I'm a little surprise that she would even want to challenge me after our little spar from yesterday" I said walking towards the big doors "Aren't you going to stay for lunch?" asked the chief "No, I've lost my appetite, thanks though" I said but then stopped remembering something "Before I go, I wanted to know why I was really brought here?" I turned around looking at the chief "We usually do this when a stranger causes trouble but since we know how the Hofferson lass is we let it slide and asked questions we just wanted to ask" he replied with the rest nodding as well "Oh ok" I turned around and walked out the doors.

As I walked down the steps I heard someone yelling from behind me. I looked back to see who it was and saw that it was the young heir "She'll wipe the floor with you when she wins" I laughed at his statement "I highly doubt it" I said walking away "Hey! Don't you walk away from me!" he exclaimed running towards me. I moved to the side and stuck out my foot making him trip over it and fall down the few steps that are left "You're a sad excuse for an heir" I stated walking past him but was stopped when he grabbed my ankle "You'll pay for sayin…." He was cut off when I kicked him in the face knocking him out. I looked back and saw the chief and some of the other villagers standing there "I think you need to choose a new heir, this one will burn the village down the first day he's chief" I said walking away from the unconscious form of the heir.

When I finally reached the plaza I heard someone yelling something at me I looked back to see a man that looked like the young heir walking down the steps in a rush 'Must be he's dad' I thought as he caught up with me standing a few feet away from me "Right here, right now" he demanded. I looked over to see the chief nod his head in approval with a smirk 'I guess he hates him, I'll be doing him a favor' I smiled "Ok I accept" he pulls out his sword and charges at me with a war call 'He didn't even listen to what I said back in there' I thought as I dodge his strike, I threw a punch to his side causing him to lose his breath "You're as bad as your son" I stated. He swung his sword lower trying to hit my legs but I moved back a little barely dodging it 'My turn' I ran up to him kneeing him straight in the nose causing a loud snap to be heard. The man fall back letting out a yell of pain.

"Ok I think his had enough Draco" the chief said with a smile "Good because this was getting boring" I said walking away from the knock down man towards the docks to see if the trader is still here.

 **(A/N sorry if their attitude towards me changed so quickly but the reason why I did that is because I secretly used a spell to make them change their minds, eventually they'll realize it but not for a while)**

 **(10:17 am, Docks)**

I arrived at the docks to see that the merchant ship was still there and even the trader was there to "Well if it isn't the man from the sea" the trader greeted with a smile "How may I help you?" he asked as I walked onto his ship "I would like to know if you have any gems or any forging materials?" he made a 'hmm' noise "I have a few gems but for forging material I don't sorry" he apologized "That's fine can I see the gems?" he nodded then walked over to open up a small chest "Will these do?" he asked. There were some sapphires, rubies, emeralds and a few other gems "How much do you want for all of them?" he looked at me with shock "Um…" I opened my pack and pulled out three diamonds "Will these do?" he looked at them with wide eyes "How did you get three diamonds?!" he exclaimed taking them as I took the small chest placing it under my arm "Trade secret" I replied leaving him dumbstruck as I left his ship.

As I walked up the platforms back into the village I heard people arguing in the plaza. I crouched down and slowly walked over to the closets house to hide behind. I poked my head slightly around the corner of the house to hear what was going on.

"Stoick, you need to allow me and my son to challenge him to a duel, we need to regain our pride" complained the heirs father "Like I said before no, I can't have more of my people get hurt by him, everyone's got to remember that he's not from around here, he fights differently than us even I have to admit that I would probably lose to him" the chief replied "So you're saying that you, the chief, is scared of the man?" he mocked "Yes and you guys should be to, if the Hofferson lass couldn't beat him neither could you but if you want to lose to him again go ahead, I don't care anymore" he said walking away towards the Great Hall "You heard the chief he doesn't care so who wants to challenge the man with us?" he asked gaining a few 'Yes's from people in the crowed "Good, when we see him again I'll challenge him for us" he smiled.

I came out of my hiding spot and walked up to the crowed "No need to challenge me because I already accepted" I smirked causing people to flinch at the sound of my voice "Just name when and where" the heirs father walked up to me "Arena, tonight" he replied "Ok, you better be ready" I said smiling as I passed the crowed walking towards the steps leading up to the Great Hall.

 **(10:42 am, Inside Great Hall)**

When I entered the Great Hall I saw the chief sitting with the mother of the young Hofferson, and the healer. There were also some others here but none I know so I decided to go sit by myself at one of the tables in the corner of the Great Hall. I placed the chest of gems in the seat next to me 'Let's see what I can do with these' I thought myself opening up the chest. I moved the gems around looking for a useful gem to enchant, so far all I've found was nothing but small gems that won't last even last one enchantment 'I guess I could use this for jewelry' I sighed closing the chest.

I looked up to see the chief walking over here with a questionable look "Did you run into Spitelout any today?" he asked taking a seat across from me "Yea, he challenged me to a dual" I replied "Oh, what did you say to him?" he looked at me with a raised eyebrow

"I accepted it" his eyes widen "You know he's going to have more people with him right?" I nodded

"He could have the whole entire village fight me if he wanted but that won't change anything" I stated standing up picking up the chest placing it under my arm "When and where is the duel?" he asked "Later today and at the arena" I replied walking through the doors of the Great Hall to outside.

When I got outside I saw the blacksmith walk into his forge with what looked like distress 'Wonder what's on his mind' I thought as I walked down the steps.

After about 7 minutes of walking I was at the window of the forge "Hey Draco, do you need to use my forge or is it about business" he asked sounding distressed "A little bit of both but first I would want to know why you look distressed" I stated walking into the forge placing the chest down on a nearby table "You could tell huh… (Sigh) I guess I'm still thinking about my old apprentice" I watched him as he walked over to a small room with furs blocking the door "What happened to him?" I asked "He got killed by a dragon during a raid" he forced out "Are you sure he died?" I questioned "Yes because I saw it with my own eyes" he snapped "I'm sorry, I know how it feels to lose someone dear to you" I said taking a seat in one of the closes chairs "Who did you lose?" he asked as he walked over to the pile of damage weapons taking one in his hand.

"My wife" I replied looking at the fire dancing in the forge "Oh… I'm so sorry for your loss, I bet she was a wonderful women" he said with sympathy in his voice "She was, I will never forget the day I met her… I even drew her with the rest of our family in this" I said pulling out my notebook from the bag I carried around and turned to the page I drew of us all "This was what she looked like" I stated pointing at her in the picture. He placed the sword down and walked over to look at the picture "She looks beautiful and this…" He stopped, I looked at him confused then looked at where he was looking at "Who is that?" he asked with a shaky voice "Hmm, I think he said it was Rohan but to be honest he was a strange one" I looked at the blacksmith "Is this what he really look like?" he asked, I nodded "The scar on his chin was kind of hard to draw since it was so small but I did it surprisingly" I chuckled "What color was his eyes and hair?" he asked sounding more serious "Umm, Eyes were forest green and hair auburn color" I saw his eyes widen when I said that "You seem to know him" I commented "I guess you could say that" he said going back to his work. I let out a sigh "Well enough of the sadness I'm here to see if you could hide this chest for me until I ask for it" I said pointing at said chest "Sure, when do you think you'll want it back?" he asked.

"Probably after the duel or later, depends on what I have in mind for it" I replied walking out of the forge tossing a 'thank you' to him. I started my way to the forest so I could go see Galaxy before the duel and pick up a thing or two just in case.

 **(11:57 am, Cove)**

I started my climb down into the cove to meet up with Galaxy but instead I found him asleep next to my tent with a half-eaten fish in his mouth "You're so full of manners" I commented sarcastically making him jolt up " _Shut up, it's been a long day and I didn't know I had a half-eaten fish sticking out of my mouth_ " he argued swallowing the fish.

I walked over to his saddle and opened the pack " _What are you doing?_ " he asked as I pulled out the coin pouch and dagger then placed them in the pack "I have a duel in a few hours and I'm just putting away some things that I won't need" I replied "Also probably to grab something that I might need but haven't found anything yet" I started moving things around in the bag but found nothing useful. I closed the pack and walked over to my tent " _Why do you have a duel in a few hours? What happened when you were in the village?_ " he asked with concern

"You could say I 'accidently' picked a fight with the heir of Berk and his father" I replied taking a seat in front of the tent " _How did you pick a fight with them?_ " he questioned giving me a strange look "Well I really didn't start it but it's like they don't like knowing that someone could best them in a fight so they challenged me and I accepted" I said lying down on the ground " _Ok.. Just remember not to get cocky_ " he joked and I just laughed "Don't worry I won't… much" I said smiling closing my eyes.

I woke after 6 hours feeling someone nudging my stomach, I looked up and saw that it was Galaxy " _Someone's calling for you_ " he informed looking in the direction of the voice. I quickly got up and took off to the entrance of the cove but before I was out of reach I heard Galaxy yell ' _Good luck_ '.

I started slowing down my pace once I was far enough to make it look like I was just walking. I continued my walk through the woods then I saw someone walking around looking lost calling out until they looked in my direction and ran towards me "Hey, Draco it's time for the duel, you're needed at the arena" he informed, I nodded walking in the direction of the village.

When I finally reached the edge of the forest I saw Stoick and the blacksmith waiting there for me "Took you long enough to find him" he joked looking at the Viking that was supposed to find me "Sorry sir, the forest is pretty big and I got lost a few times" he shyly said rubbing the back of his head. I saw Stoick's facial expression change when he looked at me "Are you ready?" he asked, I nodded "Ok then, follow me" he said turning around walking in the direction of the arena.

 **(Arena)**

We arrived at the arena a little earlier then everyone else but it was so we didn't get stuck within a crowd of people. We waited at the gate until everyone else showed up but while we were waiting I noticed Stoick's distressed expression "What are you thinking chief?" I asked looking through the gate into the arena "I was just remembering the last time I was here" he replied "If it's about your son then you should know that he wouldn't want you to remember the bad times but the good ones, that's what my wife told me when I lost people I cared about or whenever I was going through something" I commented noticing him stiffen when I mention his son.

"He was always trying to fit in with everyone you know" I looked at him as he talked "He would always tell me that he'll make me proud by bringing a dragons head when he was little but… he was… was just different, I tried to make him into the man he could've been but it never worked he was always inventing things or going out looking for trolls".

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks but only the left ones, what's with that" the blacksmith exclaimed. I looked back at the blacksmith "Trolls are here on Berk?" I questioned then they both looked at me with raised eyebrows "Do you believe him?" asked the chief "Only that the trolls exist part but them being here no, I've seen some trolls throughout Helheim and I never knew they stole socks but I do know that they kill anything that get their hands on" I said seeing their eyes widen "That's… something and sorry to stop the story but we'll have to finish it later, the crowd and your opponents have arrive " the blacksmith pointed at the crowd of people walking across the bridge.

I saw the heir and his father up front and the rest of their party right behind them "Time to show you who the big boys are" boasted the heir's father as he and his party walked into the arena. After they were all inside of the arena I looked over and saw the blacksmith and the chief walk up into the stands while I waited for them to start the duel.

"Today! Is a duel between Spitelouts party with his son Snotlout vs Draco Ryder!" Roared the chief causing everyone to cheer. I walked into the arena and stared at my foes standing in front of me with boredom "But before we start we are going to let the challenger choose his weapon of choice" he roared as he looked at me "I choose my sword" I replied showing my sword that was still in its sheath "Ok and how about you?" he asked looking at the party of people walking over to the weapon racks choosing their weapons.

"Ready?" he looked at me. I nodded then he looks at the party "Ready?" they nodded as well "Let the duel begin" he roared taking a seat.

I watched as the group of Vikings start spreading out trying to circle me 'Pathetic' I thought as I ran towards the closes one to my left kicking him in the stomach. He let a gasp and dropped onto the group with a thud "Who's next" I taunted seeing a few men charge towards me with their weapons high in the air. I ran down in the middle of them punching them both in the gut causing them to also gasp for air and drop to the floor. I turned around and saw a bigger man with duel axes running towards me yelling "You're going down punk" he threatened as he ran towards me. I just smiled and moved to the left then to the right dodging his attacks one by one until he became tired.

I ran up to him then kneed him straight into the gut then threw a punch at his face. I looked to see only the heir's father, the heir and three other men but the other men were showing a hint of fear. I ran towards the three me until I was right in the middle of them then did a roundhouse kick at their heads knocking them out "Now it's down to two" I stated with a smile as I looked at the heir and his father. I saw his father grip onto his sword and charged out me with a war call. I got down low then charged right at him and when I got close enough to him I dodged his first attack then kneed him straight in the kneecap causing a loud snap echo throughout the arena and him to yell in pain. He tried to swing at me again but when I dodged that, I kicked him in the other kneecap breaking it and causing him to yell in pain again.

I looked over at the heir and saw him shaking in his boots "Do you forfeit?" I asked walking up to him. He quickly nodded stepping back a few steps. I looked up at the chief and saw him smiling "Draco Ryder has won!" he roared and everyone cheered as they stood up clapping. I looked up at the crowed and rose my fit in the air causing people cheer louder but everyone's cheering and clapping started dying down and my hand lowered as we heard slow clapping from within the crowd. Everyone went quiet looking around for the slow clapping and heard it coming from under them I looked over at the arena entrance and saw two figures with hoods walking into the arena and also the shortest one was the one clapping "You know you could've gone easier on them Draco" stated one of them. I stiffened at the sound of my name "Yea, you didn't have to put that much effort into winning" stated the other one 'How do they know me?' I thought as they stopped a few meters away from me "Who are you and how do you know my name?" I demanded "That hurts you know (Placing a hand on her chest) how could you not remember your friends" she said pulling down her hood as did the other one revealing some old faces I haven't seen in months "Sal, Raven?" I stood there wide eyes. They both nodded.

A smile grew on my lips as I pulled them both into a hug "It's been so long since I've seen you guys" I said as they hugged back "Yes it has, how you been?" Raven asked pulling away from the hug but not letting go of my shoulders "I've been good, what about you?" I asked looking at Sal "We've been good, had some hard times but good none the less, have you found anyone else?" Sal asked taking a step back as did Raven "No, have you?" they shook their heads "What's going on here?" questioned the chief as he walked into the arena "Stoick, I would like you to meet some of my friends from Helheim" I said looking at said friends "Well, nice to meet you guys, are you as good of a fighter as your friend Draco?" he asked shaking both of their hands that were held out "More or less, he's more a fighter then we are, Sal and I are more stealthy though" Raven mocked looking at me with a smile "It's not my fault that I'm not stealthy" I argued grinning.

"Well since you guys are here would you want something to eat at the Great Hall, we were going there for Draco's win" he said as he looked at the Vikings that were aiding the ones that were hurt "Sure, we're pretty hungry getting here" Raven smiled. The chief returned a smile and started to walk out of the arena with Sal, Raven and I following right behind him.

"By the way, how did you get here anyways?" the chief asked

"We got here by boat but to be honest we've been living among you for a few weeks now" Sal replied getting a strange look from the people walking with us "Wait! You've been here for weeks and you didn't even say anything to me!" I exclaimed 'I knew they were stealthy but not _that_ stealthy' I thought seeing Raven smile "We thought about saying something sooner but we wanted to see how you would be like around new people and from what we saw it seems like you're popular" she stated "Those people started it" I argued "We know, we saw what happened and like I said at the arena you could've held back a little bit more" Sal jumped in "Yea I know but they deserved it" I pouted jokingly gaining a laugh from Sal and Raven.

"So you're saying you were holding back, back there?" Asked the chief "Yes and that's because if I wasn't I would've killed them" I stated gaining a few whispers from the crowd "Are you really that strong?" asked a random viking but Sal jumped in "Yes he is, you should have seen him when we went in a dragurs tomb seven years ago".

"What happ…" the Viking was cut off by the chiefs voice "Let's all get to the Great Hall before we ask about his story, also I think it's time to show our guest a 'proper' welcoming" he said looking at me. I nodded. The rest of the walk there was just a little bit of small talk.

 **(8:32 pm, Great Hall)**

After arriving at the Great Hall we grabbed our food and sat at a big table that was near the fire, then a lot of the Vikings from earlier even the chief sat at the same table looking at me waiting to start the story. I took a sip of my mead and bite out of my bread before saying anything "Ok, which story would you want to hear?" I asked placing my cup down "The one your friend there mentioned" a Viking asked pointing at Sal "OK but I don't know where to start" I said taking another bit of the bread "Start where we entered the tomb" Raven jumped in "Ok, let's see…" I started telling the story.

 _ **(Flashback 6 years ago)**_

 _We entered the tomb feeling an eerie cloud wash over us "So… tell me again why we're here?" Sal questioned "We're here by the commands of the General to take care of the dragurs that are terrorizing the people" I replied having a firm grip on my steel sword "We know that but why did we decide to take on a quest with only three people" Raven said holding onto her bow "It shouldn't be too hard to clear out a few dragurs" I stated walking on down the steps leading us down further into the tomb._

 _As we walked through the tomb we saw tons of corpses in the walls, some in stone coffins, and even on the ground "Seems like someone's been here before" Sal commented looking through some open coffins "You're right, this isn't like how we see them" Raven agreed looking around._

" _Keep your guard up…"_

"Wait" someone interrupted "What do you mean by not like how you seen them?" the Viking questioned "That wasn't the first tomb we've been in so what I mean by that is that we usually see the corpses in their coffins or where they're usually at but let me continue the story then we'll answer your questions at the end" they all nodded "Where was I… Oh yes, well" continuing the story

" _Keep your guard up, we might not be the only ones in here" I order walking on ahead of Sal and Raven. We walked through hallway after hallway showing no difference at all "It looks like the same" Raven stated "Are you sure we're going the right way and that this is actually the right tomb" Sal complained "Yes I'm sure because we've been going only one way but now that I think about it are we sure there isn't a spell placed on this tomb to confuse trespassers?" I questioned looking around on the walls "You might be on to something" Raven said looking on the walls eyes well._

 _As we looked through the room the only thing we noticed was that there was a weird looking symbol on the stone coffin "Could this be the spell?" asked Sal. I placed my hand on it to see if it would do anything but it just felt like stone "Do you have any potions that could show hidden spells?" I asked looking at Raven_

"What do you mean potions?" asked the blacksmith but was hit in the back of the head by Stoick "Thank you" he nodded to continue.

" _I might, let me check" she placed her bow on her back then started going through her pack "Here we go, try this" she said handing me a reddish looking potion. I opened the potion and poured it on the weird looking symbol. I took a step back when it started glowing a bright blue "To be honest I didn't expect that to work" Sal commented "Same" I agreed. The ground underneath us caved in and we fell into a deep pool of water._

 _When we breached through the water we all started gasping for air "At least (gasp) we're not (gasp) in that loop (gasp) anymore" I panted, they nodded in agreement gasping for air as well. We swam over to a wooden platform leading into another hallway "This should finally get us somewhere" Raven stated climbing out of the water onto the platform_

" _Who do you think cast that spell" Sal asked checking his person to see if he lost anything "I'm not sure but it wasn't a dragur" I stated making sure if I have all of my things "Who or what ever made that spell had to be strong" Raven said rinsing out her robe. After drying off our clothing and armor we continued our decedent further into the tomb "Do you think we'll find treasure down here?" asked Sal "Don't we always find treasure" I stated countering his question "True" I let out a sigh but then ran into Raven "What's wrong Raven?" I asked looking taking a look in front of us._

 _We entered a massive room that had its own biome growing, there was a stream running down the middle of it with a few massive trees growing all around but what stood out was an alter built in between two massive trees with vines growing all around it making it look like it was being carried "Wow" we said in unison but our amazement was interrupted when we here a weapon was being dragged on the stone floor "Well, well, well, it looks like you were able to get past my spell, I'm impressed" said a stranger standing on top of the alter wearing all orc armor with a massive great sword laying on top of his shoulder "It wasn't hard but what I would like to know is why are you here" I asked pointing my sword towards him "I'm here doing some 'research' on the corpse that were left here especially these two" he replied pointing at the roots of the two massive trees._

 _We looked at the roots and saw two 6 foot tall dragurs come out of the two trees carrying an axe and a sword in each hand "These two are the first to go through my 'research' and now they are my puppets" he stated pointing towards us. The eyes of two dragurs glowed a bright blue then they charged right for us "Raven, Sal be ready to dodge" I order getting in a fighting stance. We waited until they got close enough then jumped out of the way dodging their first strike "Sal keep the one on the left busy while Raven you keep the one on the right busy, I'm going for the one controlling them" they nodded as I ran towards the alter._

"Wait, what do dragurs look like?" asked a random Viking. I looked over at Raven and she nodded open up her pack taking out a book. She looked through the book until she stopped on a page then placed it on the table in front of everyone. On the page was a picture of an ancient dragur lord and a few smaller ones around it with some info on them "that is a dragur lord, those are the strongest but the smaller ones are not easy to beat either" I stated pointing at the dragur getting a few 'ohhs' and 'awws' from the crowd "And... these things can't be killed easily either, they are walking corpses that know nothing else but to know how to kill" I quietly stated gaining a few strange looks from the Vikings.

I looked over at Sal and Raven to see her pointing at her wrist telling me that it's time for us to go. I stood up with Sal and Raven following "Where are you going?" questioned a Viking "We're going back to my camp for tonight" I heard a few sighs "What about the story?" asked another Viking "We'll tell you the rest tomorrow, we're tired and need to get some rest" I stated walking away from the table leaving them in suspense.

Once we got outside we headed down the steps towards the plaza "Did Galaxy come with you?" Raven asked, I nodded "It's been a while since I've seen that scaly beast of yours" Sal stated "He might jump on you when we get there so I would keep an eye out" I warned looking over my shoulder chuckling "Yea… I don't like the idea of being covered in dragon slobber" Sal shivered "I doubt he'll do that but just hope he doesn't shock you" Sal's eyes grew "I forgot he's a lighting dragon" I looked over at Raven and saw that she was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked gaining her attention "Just about these berkians" I looked at here with a raised eyebrow "Why are you thinking about them?" I questioned "Look" she said waving her hands around "They don't know what's out there, I mean yea we told about the dragurs but they've lived here on this island for over 300 years without seeing other lands, it's just that they've lived a peaceful life away from all of the other lands" she looked over to see some kids playing "I see, but still it doesn't make sense why you would worry about them, you should be happy" I stated "It's just that what if they get into a situation they don't know how to handle like the ones we got in?" she questioned looking at me.

"*sigh* if that day does come we'll be there to show them what to do" I replied seeing her lighten up "We won't let any more lives be lost" I smiled but then I felt a hand grab my shoulder "Don't turn around but I feel like we're being followed" Sal warned. We continued to walk in silence until we turned a corner of a house then just stood there. We saw two of the young adults turn the corner with a bucket filled with what smelled like fish guts "What are you doing?" we demanded seeing that we scared them when the girl dropped the bucket.

"It was her idea!" exclaimed the boy pointing at the girl

"No it wasn't, it was yours!"

"No yours!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes! It was your idea!"

"No it wasn't!"

The two started to fight with each other, hitting one another in the face or throwing gut punches. I looked over at Sal and Raven they just shrugged their shoulders, I looked back at the two fighting 'These two are so stupid' I thought annoyed. I was about to say something but Raven beat me to it "Would you two just shut up!" Raven exclaimed waking up to the two idiots gaining their attention "We would like to know why the hell you two were following us and why do you that damn bucket with fish guts or whatever in it with you!" She exclaimed obviously annoyed.

"Um… we just wanted to see… what he (pointing at me) would do if we threw it at him" the male replied, I rose an eyebrow in confusion "You serious?" Raven asked with the same look so did Sal "That is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard, first off their would've been two outcomes of doing that, first he would've probably shrugged it off or (Raven put up two fingers) he would've beat you two into the ground probably causing you some broken bones or death" she smiled causing the tow to frown "Do you really want to have a short life?" she threatened, they shook they head quickly then took off running.

I looked at Raven when she turned around "I think that was a little overboard" I commented seeing a smile creep up onto her lips but not like the one before "I don't think it was" we watched as she walked passed us "I have to admit, she can be scary at times" I stated, Sal just nodded in agreement. The rest of the walk through the village was… quiet, but that was until Sal spoke up and broke the silence "Well… how are you liking Berk so far?" Raven looked back at me to also hear my answer "It's a new change, that's for sure but there are a few people I already can't stand" I replied having one person in mind "Do you mean the Hofferson girl that wants to fight you after almost getting killed by you?" Raven asked "Yea, do you know why she does that, I've been told that she just picks new fights with strangers but why?" this isn't the first time I thought about this but since they've been here longer they might know.

Sal was the first to speak "From what we've figured out is that she was told her 'Runes' and it said 'He's a rider of lighting, slayer of man, he will be the only one to best you but his heart belongs to the one with red, no matter how hard you try he will never love you' something around those lines" I looked at Raven "It's supposed to be her marriage runes" I nodded in understanding "So she's looking for the man that will best her but 'his heart belongs to the one with red' part is not very descriptive" I saw Raven slap her forehead while Sal shook his head "It's talking about you doofus, how could you not understand it?" she questioned, I looked at here with a confused look.

"What do you mean it's about me?" I asked, they just looked at me with disappointment "You haven't been here a week and it seems like you've already lost a lot of brain cells" Sal stated shaking his head "I haven't lost brain cells, I just don't get how it's me, like why me of all people" I argued "Then it should've been easy to tell that it's about you and Rias" I looked at Raven with a glare "Well that gives it more of a reason on why it doesn't make sense, since Rias is dead so how is it saying that my heart still belongs to her?" she looks at me with a glare and was about to say something but was interrupted by Sal "Sorry to interrupt but we're here" I looked to see we were standing above the cove.

We made a way down into the cove to see Galaxy swimming in the water but got out when he saw us _"Raven, Sal! I can't believe it's you guys!"_ he exclaimed tackling Sal to the ground, I just smiled at the sight in front of me "He's glad to see you guys" I stated watching Raven walk up to him giving him a scratch on his back "Can you please get off of me Galaxy" Sal pleaded "Get off of him Galaxy, you're scaring the man" I chuckled _"Ok, fine"_ he done his own kind of sigh as he got off of Sal "It looks like he hasn't changed much" Raven said still rubbing his back.

"Yea, he hasn't" I said walking over to my tent and sat down placing Ragnorok next to me. I looked over to see Raven playing with Galaxy and Sal walking in my direction "Hey" I nodded looking down at the dead fire place "So this is where you've been living" he commented looking around "Yea, Galaxy was the one that found it but I like it, it's peaceful and away from the village" but then I thought about something, I opened up my bag and pulled out my notebook turning to the drawing and just sat there looking at it "What are you thinking about?" Sal asked sitting down next to me "I just remembered about something that happened when the blacksmith looked at this picture" he looked at said picture "I remember that picture but what about it?" I pointed at the kid that the blacksmith was looking at "Him, the blacksmith was freaking out when he saw him, he sounded serious when he asked me some questions" I heard him make a 'hmm' sound "Do you remember how we found him?" I asked.

"Not too well but I do remember finding him laying down on the ground not too far away from a river but that's all I remember" he replied "I remember him asking if he had died when he woke up" Sal and I jumped when Raven spoke from behind us "Damnit Raven don't do that" I swore causing her to chuckle "Yea, sorry but why are we trying to remember this kid?" she asked "The blacksmith was acting weird when he saw him in the picture and started to ask me some questions" I replied "What did he ask you?" she asked sitting next to me "He asked what color his eyes and hair was but after saying that he went quiet but what was weirder was when I told him about the scar the kid had his eyes widen like they were going to pop out of his head" I said smiling at the thought "Do you think we should ask him about it?" Sal asked, I shook my head "No, we'll wait till he wants to talk about it, besides he acted fine at the fight and the Great Hall" I replied closing the notebook, placing it back in the bag.

"We should try to get some sleep, do you guys…" I stopped and saw two more tents already set up next to mine "I already set them up while you two were talking" Raven commented causing mine and Sal's mouths to drop in amazement "You work fast" she just smiled. I let out a yawn and said "I'll see you guys in the morning" we all crawled into our tents and let our tiredness consume us.

 **(A/N I know the fight kind of seemed to early but when I did some searching, viking duels were pretty straight forward and they didn't seem to kin on waiting and for the fight with the heirs farther and his party, I watched enough of Httyd to know that they will pick a fight even after being threatened on not to, so that's why I did that and for the heir, there will be more fights with him even though he coward out of this one)**


	4. Chapter 3

**(Chapter Three)**

 **(4:32 am, Cove)**

I woke up to the sound of someone calling my name. I tiredly opened my eyes to see someone standing at the entrance of my tent calling my name "Draco it's time to get up" I heard Sal's voice "Ugh… what time is it?" I asked tiredly "It's around 4" he replied, I jolted up "In the afternoon?" he shook his head "Morning" I laid back down with a groan "Don't start complaining, you woke up around 5 yesterday so an hour earlier won't change anything, anyways do you want to go into town to get some breakfast at the Great Hall?" I slowly sat up and said "Fine" he just smiled and left.

I crawled out of my tent but making sure I picked up Ragnorok, then I saw Raven wearing her usual robes while Sal was in his leather armor, close to the one I wear "Are you guys ready, I'm getting hungry" and as she just said that we heard her belly growl, Sal, Galaxy and I all laughed causing her to blush "Yes, we're ready, Galaxy will be back later" he just nodded and took off flying in the opposite direction from the town "Where does he usually go?" asked Sal "Just to go get something to eat or to go stretch out his wings, either one" I replied taking the lead.

Our walk out of the cove and through the forest was sort of quiet since we liked to hear the noises of the animals but that was until Sal said something "Do you think we'll find anyone else from our group?" I just sighed "I'm not sure Sal, it was a miracle to see you guys again but you got to remember, not everyone fought the same way or knew how to do the same things, we were just lucky" there was a small silence in between before Raven spoke "There are others, I just know it" I tried to believe it but it was hard to.

As we exited the forest we saw that the village was completely empty "It's quiet" I commented looking at the empty streets "Yea, it's always like this in the morning after a party" Raven stated "You should see it after a big feast, you could find some villagers laying in the middle of the street passed out" I chuckled at the thought "They're not as bad as we were when we lived on Helheim" I laughed as Raven said that "You got me there" I commented.

As we walked through the plaza then up the stairs leading to the Great Hall "Hey Draco!" I heard a voice from behind us. I turned around to see Stoick and the blacksmith walking up the stairs "Hey chief, why are you up so early?" I asked "There's a small meeting going on in a few minutes" he replied "What's the meeting about?" I asked kind of curious "Just reports" I just nodded "Can we hurry, I'm starving" Raven complained causing us all to laugh.

 **(5:06 am, Great Hall)**

As we entered the Great Hall we saw only three people, minus the cooks "It's nice not to have a lot of people in one place for once" I stated, they nodded in agreement "Yea it is, it can get really crowed in here sometimes" the blacksmith commented then there was a silence while we stood there "Well, we'll see you guys later" I said breaking the silence walking over to a table in the corner with Sal walking behind me while Raven went to go get us some food.

Once we sat down I opened up my bag and took out my not book "What are you doing?" Sal asked "Just writing down some notes about what I've seen here so far" I replied jotting down said notes "You know, I've been wondering, what kind of notes do you write down?" he asked "I write down what their weak spots are, animals they have, how many people are here, stuff like that and before you ask why I'm doing that, it's because I think there is a way we could help them" I replied jotting down the last bit of notes "Help with what?" he asked "Help with their defenses, finding a way to keep their livestock safe" I closed the notebook placing it back into my bag "Oh, are you going to tell the chief?" I shook my head "Not till the time is right" I looked over to see Raven walking over here with three plates on top one another "You know you could of called one of us over" I stated watching her place the plates down in front of us.

"Yea, I know but I didn't feel like it" she said taking a seat next to me. I looked down at my food and saw that it was chicken and some bread "They don't have a lot do they?" I questioned, Sal and Raven just shook their heads "I guess it makes sense since this island is just a massive rock and doesn't have much fertile land" I stated taking a bite of the chicken "I don't blame them, they've been having a dragon problem for 300 years so of course they won't have fertile lands" Raven commented "True" I took another bite of my chicken while we sat there in silence for a bit until Sal spoke "So, what should we do today?" I stopped eating to think about it until something popped into my head "We could train a little at the arena if you guys are up for it" I suggested, they both looked at each other than back at me and smiled "I'll take that as a yes, we'll go to the arena once we get done eating" I smiled and for the rest of the time we sat there and ate in silence.

After eating our tummies full we left the Great Hall and started our walk to the arena.

 **(6:35 am, Outside)**

As we walked through town we could see that a few villagers have woken up and started on their daily routines "Seems like only a few people are morning people" I commented watching the villagers do their stuff. Walking through town was peaceful until people started to see us, some came running over to us to ask if we could finish the rest of the story and I told them "At dinner tonight, my friends and I are busy" they looked a little disappointed but didn't show it then walked off to go back to do their things. The rest of the walk towards the arena was quiet and peaceful.

 **(7:01 am, Arena)**

We entered the arena and looked around for the weapons rack "So, the usually or just a free-for-all?" I asked as we walked over to the weapon rack with the most weapons on it "Let's try a free-for-all, we haven't done one in a long time" Sal replied, I nodded my head with a smile "Ok, how long has it been since you fought anyone?" I asked picking up a short sword as did the others "It's been a while but we still can fight well" Sal replied twirling his sword around "I guess we'll find out if you still got it, get in positions" I commander, they separated and went to a corner of the arena.

I looked over at Raven "Ready?" she nodded, I looked over at Sal "You Ready?" he nodded "Ok, GO!" I yelled and we started to circle around the arena. We circled around for about five minutes until Sal was the one to make the first move then Raven went after Sal "You haven't learned anything" I quietly stated running down in between them catching Raven and Sal slightly off guard, as I swung my sword towards Sal I threw a punch at Raven but Sal deflected my sword and Raven dodge my punch "Looks like you guys have gotten somewhat good" I smiled jumping back a little.

"We've learned from the best" Raven smiled running towards me with great speed 'She's gotten fast' I thought but smiled which made her smile fell 'But I'm faster' I quickly moved to her left and sent a jab with the butt of the sword to her side causing her to gasp. She rose her sword in defense as I brought mine down hoping to knock it out of her hand but my attack came to a halt by Sal blocking it, I jumped away.

"I guess it's turned to a 2 vs 1 fight now" I stated "Not really" I looked at Sal in confusion but saw that he tried to hit Ravens sword out of her hand but then realized that she moved to the other side of the arena trying to have distance "Good try, but you'll have to do better" Raven taunted getting her stance back "Remember Sal, don't let your opponent distract you" I commented as he turned around but just saw me running straight for him hitting him in the stomach with the butt of the sword causing him to clutch onto his stomach dropping his sword "You're out, now it's your turn" I said looking over at Raven "Bring it" she taunted with a smile.

We charged right for each other with high speed colliding with each other over and over and over again causing the arena to echo with swords colliding "You've gotten pretty good holding your own" I commented with a smile "I trained myself just for this occasion" she said smiling "So you were expecting to fight me?" I asked pushing her back "Yep, so be ready because here I come" she replied running straight at me with the sword aiming right for me "You may have gotten good but you still need some work" I said stabbing the sword into the ground causing the ground to shake making her loose her balance once she got close.

As she fell to the ground I walked over to her and took her sword that fell out of her hand onto the ground "You're dead" I said with a smile pointing the sword at her. She just smiled in return "You know how to play dirty" she said getting up from the ground dusting herself off "Yea you do, but you're still better" Sal spoke walking over to us "You guys have gotten good throughout the years" I commented giving Raven her sword back "Thanks and while you guys were fighting, you guys gathered a crowed" Sal said pointing to the stands, We looked up and saw most of the villagers standing in the stands clapping "How come we didn't notice them?" I asked raising my hand waving it.

"You were too busy fighting" Sal replied, I looked over at the entrance and saw the chief walking into the arena "That was a nice show you put on Ryder" the chief complemented "Thanks but I'm sorry about the arena" I apologized looking at the crack spreading throughout the arena "It's fine, we'll repair it later, but… while I was watching you guys fight I was thinking, how about you and your friends become teachers for our younger generation" we looked at each other and shrugged then looked back at the chief "I guess we'll do it" I saw a smile crept onto his face "Great, your first day will start in three days" he said then walks out of the arena. I looked at Raven with a smile "You did say you wanted to help this people so here's the chance to do so" she just smiled "Do you think we'll be able to show a bunch of Vikings how to fight like us?" Sal asked, I shrugged "We'll just have to try and find out" I replied walking away towards the exit of the arena.

As we left the arena we were met with a bunch of the villagers that were watching our spar "How were you able to fight like that?" "Is that really how strong you are?" "Could we spar sometime?" one by one the questions just kept pouring as we walked through the crowed "Sorry everyone but the questions will have to wait till we get to the Great Hall" Sal said with a sly smile, everyone started heading towards the Great Hall once those words left his mouth 'This is going to be a long morning' I thought as I let out a sigh.

 **(8:23 am, Great Hall)**

Once we reached the Great Hall I could already see that a bunch of Vikings were sitting at the table we sat at last night waiting for us to take a seat, I looked over at Sal "This is your fault" I blamed, he jerks his head towards me "I didn't know that they were going to be here waiting for us" he complained "Still, you were the one that said to them at the arena that we would answer their questions once we reached the Great Hall" I said walking over to the table leaving him not being able to argue back.

After getting our food we went to go take our seats at the front of the table "Now, who wants to go first?" I asked but regretted it after because everyone at the table started yelling for them if they could go first. I clapped my hands together to cause everyone to go quiet "I guess I'll have to choose for you guys" I looked around the table "Hmmm, how about you" I said pointing at the viking that was near the back, missing his left arm and has some scars on his face "How strong are you really?" he asked "It's kind of hard to explain but I guess the simplest way I could put it is that I would be able to destroy the whole arena if I wanted to but if the three of us (gesturing Raven, Sal, and I) were actually fighting we could destroy all of Berk" that caused a few people to stiffen.

"Any more questions?" I asked, I saw a hand go up from my left "Yes, you" I pointed at the Viking "Why haven't you used that fancy sword of yours?" he asked pointing at Ragnorok.

"Oh, I only use it when it's necessary" I replied but then Sal spoke "You sometimes use it to just show off" I looked at him with a glare "I don't show off" then Raven jumped in "Don't lie, you do show off, you did back in the arena" I then looked at her "I wasn't showing off, I was being smart but can we change to a new question" I said looking around for some hands and found one in the very back "Yes, you" he came closer to the front "Can you tell us the rest of the story you were telling us yesterday?" that made the other Vikings nod their heads in agreement.

I looked over at Raven, she shrugged, then I looked over at Sal he nodded, then I looked over at the crowed and said "Sure, do you guys remember where we stopped?" I asked, they all exchanged shrugging, I looked at Sal "Do you remember?" I asked, he just shrugged. I let out a sigh then looked over at Raven "We stopped at the part where we were fighting the two nature dragurs" she replied "Oh yea, I guess we'll start from there"

I coughed to clear my throat "Let's see, I guess we'll start here…" I said starting the story.


	5. Not a Chapter! Sorry!

**A/N Sorry but this isn't an update, I'm here to ask for your help/your opinion for how the next chapter should go. How would you like the story they're telling to go and how would you want it to end. The reason why I'm asking is because I'm having a writer's block and it's also I have to worry about work and all that.**


	6. Chapter 4

**(A/N Sorry for the long wait but here is the fourth chapter, this one is a little bit shorter but since it's a flashback I wasn't going to put too much into it but there will be more stories that Draco and his friends will tell throughout the story so please don't hate me)**

 **(Chapter Four)**

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _We looked at the roots and saw two 6-foot-tall dragurs come out of the two trees carrying an axe and a sword in each hand "These two are the first to go through my 'research' and now they are my puppets" he stated pointing towards us. The eyes of two dragurs glowed a bright blue then they charged right for us "Raven, Sal be ready to dodge" I order getting in a fighting stance. We waited until they got close enough then jumped out of the way dodging their first strike "Sal keep the one on the left busy while Raven you keep the one on the right busy, I'm going for the one controlling them" they nodded as I ran towards the alter._

 _As I ran passed the two giants I heard Sal and Raven collide with the two dragurs "I guess it'll just be me and you" I stated as I ran up the steps of the altar "No, it's just you" the strange man ended up fading away and where he was standing the ground started to shake and part down the middle causing another giant dragur to show up "Just great" I quietly stated._

 _The dragur looked at me, he lifted his sword and aimed it towards me "Oh, so you're taunting me"?" I asked raising an eyebrow. We stood there for about five minutes until he made the first move._

 _He charged right for me raising his sword "Your guy's tactics never change" I said jumping back a little when he brought the sword down breaking more of the ground. I took the chance and ran towards it not giving it anytime to pull it out of the ground. I swung my sword to the left cutting the dragurs right arm off "You may be big but that doesn't make you strong" I said as I shoved the steel sword through its chest and jumped back. As I backed up I saw that the dragur stood there still "Hmm, that seemed to easy" I stated as I looked back over at where Sal and Raven were fighting but saw that their dragurs went still as well._

 _They looked over at me and I just shrugged my shoulders, I then looked back over to the dragur 'I guess we're done here' I thought as I walked down the steps of the altar over to my friends. As we came together I looked over at Raven and asked "Do you know what's happened?" she shook her head "No, but it seemed to work well for us at least" I nodded my head with a smile._

 _As we walked back up the altar we saw a hidden door open from in between two massive pillars "I guess this is our exit" I stated as we walked through the hidden door. As we walked through the small corridor we started to feel a slight breeze and we also could hear the sound of water._

 _When we got closer to the exit we started to realize that it was getting smaller and smaller by the minute "Ok, this is getting very claustrophobic in here" Sal stated "Don't start freaking out on us now" Raven warned, I chuckled. We eventually ended up having to crawl through the tunnel "Ok, this sucks, if we knew the only way out was a small exit then I doubt we would've taken the quest" I heard Raven complain from behind "Can we just hurry up and get out of here, I'm starting to feel really sick" Sal said "If you dare throw up on me I swear I will kill you once we get out of here" Raven warned._

 _After about five more minutes of crawling through the tight space we finally were out of the tunnel and came out next to the main road "At least we're finally out of there" I said taking in a deep breath of fresh air "Yea but what are we going to tell the Jarl?" Raven asked brushing off her robe "I guess we just tell him what really happened but with a little bit of a lie here and there" I replied with a smile, Raven just shook her head as Sal chuckled "I guess that'll work for now" she said as she walked on ahead of us and we followed._

 _As we were walking down the road we saw something laying near the river bank "What's that?" Raven asked "I'm not sure but let's check it out" I said as I walked pasted her and over to the strange object. When we got closer we didn't expect to see what we saw "Why is there a boy just laying here?" Sal asked._

 _The boy wore a dark green tunic with brown leather pants, also wore a small fur coat. He had auburn hair with small freckles on his cheeks "Did something happen to him?" Sal asked as Raven checked up on the boy trying to wake him up "It doesn't seem like his hurt but he doesn't seem like his from around here" she replied, I walked up beside the boy and crouched down to examine him more "By the look of him, he wasn't out here to long but the question is where did he come from" I asked but then we heard him make a small moan "Seems like his waking up" the boy started to open his eyes but he jolted up and asked "Am I dead?" we looked at each other in confusion._

" _No, you're very well alive and not to intrude but why are you just laying here or where did you come from?" Sal asked, the boy started to scratch the top of his head and by the looks of how he was doing it he was having a hard time remembering "I'm not sure, sorry" he said avoiding our eyes "How about your name?" I asked he looked back at me "It's umm… it's… um, oh! it's Rohan" I looked at him skeptically 'He seems to have another name but I won't push it' I thought as I stood up "Well Rohan, would you like to come back with us?" I asked holding out my hand._

 _He nodded his head and took my hand so I can pull him up from off of the ground then we started our long walk back to Whiterun._


	7. Chapter 5

**(Chapter Five)**

 **(Present Day)**

"And that's how our story went and how we fought the dragurs in the tomb" I ended the story but everyone had a shocked look on their faces, even the chief was standing at the end of the table with a shocked face "What?" I asked. the chief walked over to us and grabbed onto my shoulders while applying pressure "Do you know anything else about the boy you found?" he asked in a very serious tone.

"Not really, I just know that he didn't talk much" I replied but then heard a voice from the very back of the room "He has a drawn photo of the boy in his journal, he showed it to me once" I turned to see the blacksmith walking through the crowed. I looked over to Sal and Raven, looked back at me and nodded their heads. I opened my bagged and took out my journal then flipped through the pages until I fell onto the page with the picture of the whole family "Which one is Rohan?" the chief asked hovering over my shoulder.

I went over the picture with my pointer finger until I fell on the drawing of Rohan "This is him" I said pointing at the person in the photo. I looked up at the chief and saw that he's eyes widened "That's him" he whispered, I looked up at him and asked "Do you know him or something?" but he just quietly repeated 'it's him' over and over until I shook his shoulders "Do you know him?" I asked sternly, he looked up at me and said "It's my son" I looked at him very confused "What?" I asked "I said it's my son" he said a little louder which caused the others around us to gasp "Are you sure sir?" Raven asked, he just nodded "I know that scar and hair from anywhere" I looked at the photo then back at the chief "Now that I'm taking a closer look you to do have some resemblance" Sal stated.

The chief looked at me "Do you know if he's still alive? Where is he?" he frantically asked "I'm sorry to say that I don't know if he is still alive or not and I don't know where he is either" I sadly replied seeing him deflate "I'm truly sorry sir but I can say this, he's grown to be a pretty good fighter throughout the years he was with us" I said as I stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

I looked over at Sal and Raven nodding my head "We have to go now" I said grabbing my journal and placing it into my bag. We walked out of the silent room and out into the village "I feel sorry for him" Raven stated "I feel the same way but how could we have known that he was his son" I said "I had a feeling that the boy was hiding something or forgot something but still, he could've trusted us a little more"

We continued the rest of the walk through the village in silence until we heard a familiar voice yelling from behind us. We turned around to see the so called 'heir' stomping over towards us "Why did you do that!?" he demanded "Do what?" I asked

"You know what I mean, why did you tell the chief that his son was still alive?" I held up my finger "First off I didn't say he was alive and second why do you care?" I asked pointing at him "I care because if he returns I'll lose my chance to be chief and my chance to marry Astrid" I sent an angry glare at him "Are you serious, you're going to force someone to marry you because you're the chief, man… I thought the people I met back at home were low but you (Gesturing to him) you are lower than them and that's saying something" I took a few steps forward until I was right in his face "You know what, I shouldn't have let you off that easily in the ring" I saw him flinch and step back a little "You're weak Snotlout and I feel sorry for this village for having someone like you as their heir and I'm going to say this now, if you ever try something with me and my friends here, I will personally send you to Valhalla" I threatened.

He turned around and stomped away mumbling something "I really hate that guy" Sal commented, I nodded in agreement "He doesn't know when to quit" I said as I looked away "He has some balls to try to start a fight with you again after the fight back in the arena" I just chuckled but said nothing.

We walked through town until we arrived at the font of the forge but was stopped by another voice. When we turned around we saw a very heavy set man running towards us "Do you need something?" I asked bluntly "Can I see that picture?" he asked with heaving breath, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Why?" he backed up a little "Um… because I… wanted to see if it… um was really him" I looked at Raven then at Sal then back towards the man "What's your name?" I asked stepping a little closer to him "Fishlegs sir" he replied "Ok, first off don't call me sir, second why do you want to know if it's really him?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow "He was a friend of mine" I looked back at Raven, she nodded "Fine" he's eyes widen with joy, I took out my journal and turned to the page with the photo then handed it to him.

He took the book and looked at the picture with narrowed eyes trying to make out as much detail as possible but we watched as his face faltered into sadness "It looks a lot like him but something seems a little off about the scar" I stepped a little closer and pushed the book down just a little so I could see the picture "What do you mean?" he pointed at the scar "The scar, his scar goes downwards but in this it goes at a diagonal and his facial structure isn't the same" I looked at it closely "Yea, facial structures change when you get older" he shook his head "He couldn't have changed that much in a short amount of time, he died at the age of 15 and he should be 21 right now and yes, some facial structures would've change but not this much" I looked at him then at Raven "He's got a point, but the thing is we don't have a drawing of what he looked like when we found him" she jumped in "So, it probably isn't the chiefs son after all" I added taking my journal back and placing it in my bag "So he could really be dead for all we know" Fishlegs sadly said, I just nodded "Well, thank you for letting me look at the picture" he then turned around and walked away.

"I feel sorry for him" Raven said with a hint of sympathy "So do I but that's not enough to bring back dead ones, besides we're here to do something" I said opening the door to the forge. When entering the forge, we saw a small simple iron dagger laying on the desk where I left my chest of jewels "Why have we come here?" Sal asked scanning the room. I walked over to the chest that's on the desk "We came here for this" I replied opening up the chest reviling all the jewels in it "How did you get these?" Sal asked with widen eyes examining the jewels "Got them from a trader that sails here" I just smiled at the thought "What should we do with these?" I asked looking at Raven "Well, I guess we could turn them into rings or add them to some weapons to a nice touch to them" I looked over to Sal "What do you think?"

"I would go with her idea; these gems look more useful in rings or on weapons but they don't seem like they would last too long" I nodded in agreement "Do we have any ideas on what we should make first" I asked picking up a ruby "We should probably start out with some rings… no wait, how about some new armor additions, armor that can be added on top of our current armor" Sal suggested.

I placed the ruby back into the chest "Sounds like a plan but where could we get some good metal?" I asked looking at the two of them "We could go see if the chief knows any good mining locations" Raven suggested "I think we should wait a little bit longer since it wasn't that long ago since he thought that his son is still alive" Sal added "Oh, yea, you got a point" I looked around the forge to see if there was any kind of extra metal to use but found no sign.

Then we heard the forge door open, we turned to see that it was the blacksmith that walked in "Are you needing something Draco?" he asked with sadness in his tone "Yes, I was wondering where you could get some strong metal around here?" he walked over to the pile of unfinished swords picking up a damaged sword "We usually get our metals in our mines on the other side of the island" he spoke placing the sword in the furnace.

I looked over at Raven and Sal and said "I guess that's where we're heading" then walked out the forge with Sal and Raven following right behind "Don't you think we should ask if we could borrow some pickaxes?" Sal asked causing me to stop and turn around heading back into the forge "Hey, I forgot to ask, could we borrow some pickaxes?" he just pointed to the wall next to me 'How did I miss that' I thought as I grabbed three pickaxes, thanked him and walked out.

Once back outside I saw Sal and Raven already heading into the forest 'Don't they know how to wait?' I asked myself while sprinting to catchup with them. Once I caught up with them I heard that they we're talking about something "What are you two talking about?" they both looked over their shoulders "We were both talking about how would Nima act if she was here" Raven replied "Well, I think she would be like her usual self, I guess" I answered not really knowing how she would really act "Maybe" Sal just shrugged "Wait a minute, do we even know where this mine is?" Raven asked stopping in her tracks "He said it was on the other side of the island, how hard can it be" I replied with a shrug and a smile.


	8. Chapter 6

**(Chapter Six)**

 **(Berk's Forest, 9:21 pm)**

We walked around berks forest until it was nightfall and we couldn't find any sign of the mine or even the path we took to get back to the village "How hard can it be huh? We've been at this for hours and still haven't found the mine" Sal complained "Well, I didn't expect this to be such a big island, I thought it would've been easy to find it" I snapped getting annoyed "We're lost, aren't we?" Raven asked, I continued to walk not wanting to answer

"Can we just take a little break" Sal asked, I let out a sigh "Fine, I guess we can camp out here for tonight until morning, then we can continue looking for the mine in the morning" I replied looking around for a good place to set up a campfire "One of you go find stones, while the other goes find some flint and steal, I'm going to go pick up some sticks" they both nodded, we split up in different directions looking for the materials for the fire.

As I walked through the woods picking up sticks I started to have a strange feeling like I was being watched, I shrugged the feeling off and continued to walk picking up sticks. After collecting a lot of sticks I headed back to the location where we split up "Did you guys gather what we needed for the fire?" I asked as I saw Sal and Raven sitting on some boulders "Yes, it didn't take us long either but it seemed like you took your sweet time" Sal replied "Yea sorry about that but I just had a strange feeling like I was being watched" I said placing the sticks down in the center of the stone circle

"Who has the flint and steal?" I asked, Raven held up the flint and steal "Good, could you start the fire please?" she just nodded. Once she got the fire started we all sat around the fire looking into it in silence until Raven spoke "Just like old times huh" Sal and I just nodded "Yea, just like old times" I muttered quietly

"If it was like good times we would have some honey mead and some bread" Sal commented, Raven let out a chuckle "Yea, I remember the times we always had a cup of mead and just started dancing, singer and whatever else happens, I'm still surprised we didn't cause any trouble when we drank ourselves under" I laughed "Well, we did have that one accident waking a dean full of dire wolves, and then the other time Sal thought the mammoth was a massive stuffed toy" Raven commented

We all started laughing, except Sal of course, he sat there pouting "I thought everyone forgot that and I just remembered that you told everyone else that it happened as well" Raven and I were laughing so hard we were clenching onto our stomachs "Everyone made fun of you for a week" Raven commented. After we were done laughing and finally calmed down we sat there in silence for a little bit until we heard some rustling in the trees and they didn't sound natural either, we all looked up at the trees then got up in a defensive stance but after a few minutes it stopped "That was no naturel rustling" Sal stated, I nodded scanning the forest for any sign of movement, but saw nothing "Probably a bird or something" Sal said calming his stance.

"That was no bird and neither a dragon either" I commented "Well it seems like it's gone now" Raven said sitting back down on the boulder, then Sal and I did the same but I took one more look through the woods before I looked back into the fire but when I looked up I saw someone in a cloak sitting next to Sal, I jumped up causing Sal and Raven look at where I was looking "Who are you?" I asked getting into a fighting stance, Sal and Raven stood up and got into their fighting stances

"Hmm, oh, I'm surprised that you don't remember me Draco, Sal and Raven" she said pulling her hood down, revealing he fox ears, bright red eyes, pal white skin, and long blonde hair, we looked at her in confusion but then our confusion changed into surprise and awe "Nima?" she smiled and nodded. Raven walked up and pulled Nima into a hug while Sal and I stood there with a smile on our faces.

I walked up to Nima and gave her a hug after Raven let go of her "It's good to see you again Nima" I said stepping away "It's good to see you to, how's everyone been?" she asked "We've been good, what about you? And how did you end up here?" I asked sitting back down on the boulder I was recently sitting on "I've been good and the part of how I got here, I don't really remember much" I looked at her with confusion "What about Ragnar, where is he?" Sal asked "I'm not sure about that either, the last thing I remember was we were on a ship, a storm brew in, then poof, I woke up on the shores of this island" she replied, we looked at her with not really much expression since we know how dense she is.

"How long have you been on this island?" Raven asked, Nima made a 'hmm' sound before she said "Just a week or so" she replied "So, not to long either" I retorted "Have you been to the village on this island?" Sal asked, she nodded "But no one has noticed yet" I looked at her surprised 'How the hell did she pull that off?' I thought.

"Well, at least it's good to know that you've been doing fine" Raven commented "Oh, before I forget to ask, why are you guys here and where are the rest?" she asked "Galaxy and I chose to come here" I said "Sal and I came here to look for the others" Raven said "Well at least we are slowly gathering together" she said with a smile "Yea" I muttered quietly.

 **(6:59 am)**

The rest of the night we sat there talking small talk until it became day break "Well, I guess we should get back to looking for the mine" I said standing up stretching my arms and legs "Oh, if you're for a mine I've found one, I can show you if you want" Nima retorted, we looked at her like she grew two heads "Um… sure" Nima smiled and took the lead, leading the way to the mine.

We walked through the woods for about sixteen to twenty minutes until we came up to an opening and also revealed the mine we were looking for "Wow, it wasn't that far from where we camped" I stated feeling stupid "Why did you want to find this place anyways?" Nima asked "We wanted to find some precious metals so we asked the blacksmith in the village and he told us about this mine" I replied placing the pickaxe on my shoulder, the started walking toward the entrance of the mine.

As we got closer to the entrance we could already tell that this place is used often. We entered the mine and made our way down farther into it hoping to find some good metals but so far nothings came up "Do you think they wiped this place out?" Sal asked, I shook my head "No, it couldn't have been that easy to wipe out a place like this, even so there could be some metals near the middle of the mine" we continued to scan the walls, floor and ceiling trying to see if we could see any metals.

After several minutes of walking farther into the mine we came to a circular room but with no other hallways "So I guess you were right Sal, they might have used up this mine" I said looking around the room "No, I can smell another way over here" Nima said walking into the direction of the smell. Nima came to a stop near the right side of the room "It's right here" she pointed out, I walked up to the wall starting to feel a slight breeze, I rose my pickaxe then started pounding away at the wall until it collapsed revealing another hallway but then a strong breeze pushed past us with a familiar feeling to it "Is it just me or does this feel familiar?" I asked looking down the hallway "In a way yes" Raven replied taking the lead.

We walked through the new hallway seeing that this hasn't been used or even found "Do you think the Vikings would know about this place?" Sal asked "Probably not but we should tell them about…" I stopped in mid-sentence as we came into a massive opening with really old ruins with a huge bridge leading to the ruins "Then again, maybe we shouldn't tell them that this is here" I re-thought as we stood there looking over to the other side of the bridge.

I looked back at my friends and said "We should check this place out" they nodded, we placed the pickaxes on the ground next to the wall then started walking over the bridge but deep down I felt like things were just going to start getting rough from here on out. When we finally got to the other side of the bridge we saw that the door to the ruins had a few opened spots that looked like a place where you would put some sort of key "Do we have any clue what this place is?" but as I just asked that, a loud roar could be heard from within the ruins 'Well this is going to be a long day' I thought with a sigh.


	9. Chapter 7

**(Chapter Seven)**

We stood staring at the doors for over twenty minutes thinking of what to do next "We should come up with a plan before we enter" Sal jumped in "More like the possibilities of what that sound was first" Raven retorted "Well first we need to figure out on how to get through these doors then we'll try to figure out on what those sounds was" Sal just made a hmm sound before speaking "Raven can I see a pick and a dagger?" she nodded handing him a pick and a dagger that she took from inside of her coat. We stood there and watched Sal trying to pick the lock until we heard a strange noise "What was that" I asked looking around until Raven yelled "Sal move away from there!" Sal did what she said and moved away. Spikes flew through the floor straight towards him "Whoa!" He yelled moving farther away from the door "Well, that didn't really go as planned" Raven commented

"It looks like this we'll be a little harder than it looks" I said then I looked at Nima "Got any ideas" she just hmm "Maybe if we could find the keys, that would probably help a lot" she replied "Not a bad idea but we would need to find the keys first" Nima then grabbed my head and turned it west of the ruins "How come I didn't see that" I asked myself face palming myself.

There was another path on the west side of the ruins "Not everyone can be as smart as me" I looked at her with an 'Oh really' look, Sal and Raven just snorted "I would say something about that statement but I won't, let's just get going" I said taking the lead heading down the path.

"Can I say it?" Sal asked

"No" Raven replied causing Sal to fake pout

I quietly chuckle "I'm just glad that you saw this pathway when the rest of us didn't see it" I said looking at Nima "Actually, there are more than just one here but you just can't see them" I looked around "That's pretty strange even for a spell" I said still looking around

"I agree but it seems to help this place a lot" she giggles, I looked at her with a smile 'she may be dense but she has her moments "But I do have to say that it's kind of weird to cast such a spell unless they're trying to keep something hidden" I commented "Or keep someone out" Raven retorted "Maybe keep whatever that thing is in" Sal jumped in

"If that's the case then maybe we should head back" Raven said but stops causing the rest of us to stop and look at what she was looking at. It was a huge room full of gems in every corner of the room "Maybe not"

"Wow, look at all of them" Sal said aweing the room but I stopped him by placing a hand on his chest "Don't grab them just yet, there was only four key holes but there are so many different gems in here, anyone of them could be booby trapped" I warned "Well, you know the spell that might work for the door if we can find the right gems, so it's your choice" Raven said

I looked around the room trying to see which gems might be suitable for the key holes but then I saw Nima walking over to a gem and started to pick it up "Nima don't!" I yelled but I was too late as I saw her pick up the gem and the room started to shake 'This isn't good' I thought, I saw Sal and Raven grab as many as they can and ran out of the room.

I then felt something grabbing onto my hand and when I looked down I saw that it was Nima with a sad expression "I'm sorry Draco" she apologized, I patted her head "It's ok, let's just get out of here" she nodded, we both ran for the exit but before we could make it a few massive rocks fell in front of it blocking our way and also it separated us from Raven and Sal, I looked around the room for another way out but then I started to realize that the rocks started to look like they were moving.

"What is that?" I asked no one in particular "Those rocks are enchanted with a spell!" Nima yelled, I shook my head "I don't think they're enchanted, look" I said pointing at the rocks that were started to connect together forming arms, legs, a tail, a body, and a head "Maybe it's some type of dragon" Nima commented "Maybe but that's not a good sign for us" I quietly said "Draco… we're still on the side with the gems" Nima stated, I looked around looking at all the gems "Try breaking the gems to see if that would do something!" I barked out as I ran over to a wall with a few gems imbedded in it, I picked up a big rock and starts to hit at the gem with full force.

I looked over and saw Nima do the same "It's not working!" she exclaimed until the gem shattered into pieces "I… I did it! I did it Draco!" she yelled with joy but stopped jumping when the creature lets out another roar which sounded let it was in pain/sad "I think it's working! Keep breaking the gems!" I barked finally breaking the gem I was bashing at.

Nima and I continued to break the gems until the creature let out another roar then charges for Nima, I looked over at Nima "Nima! Watch out!" I warned, Nima looked at the creature and dodged its charge causing the creature to ram into the wall, she got up and brushed herself off. I pulled out Ragnorok from his sheath and charged right for the creature's leg, I slashed at the leg cutting straight through the leg. The creature let out a pain filled roar but more rocks started to retake the place of the broken leg.

"I guess that won't work as effectively as I thought but it did do something" I looked over at Nima "Nima! Keep doing what you're doing!" I barked as I charged at the same leg cutting right through it again then ran for the other back leg cutting right through that one as well. The creature collapse and lets out another roar of pain, I smiled "Got you where I want you" I was about to bring the finally blow but that was until the creature let out a very loud roar causing me to drop Ragnorok and cover my ears dropping to the floor.

I could faintly hear Nima screaming in agony, I looked over at her and saw that she dropped the last gem before covering her ears, when the gem hit the floor it shattered into pieces. The creature went silent and still then collapsed onto the ground. I uncovered my ears and saw Nima running over towards me, she was whimpering "Nima! Draco! Are you both ok!" I heard Ravens voice on the other side of the fallen rocks.

"We're fine, what about you guys?" I retorted as they were trying to dig their way through the rocks "We're fine" I then felt a sharp pain on my left side "Just hold on, we're almost through" I heard Sal yell. I tried to stand up but felt the sharp pain again but this time I coughed up a little bit of blood "Draco… You're hurt" I heard Nima whisper "It's just a small cut don't worry" I reassured. I looked up and saw Raven and Sal was able to dig their way through and was walking over to us "That's more than a cut, Raven, Sal hurry up, Draco's hurt!" Nima exclaimed, Raven and Sal started to sprint "We need to get you healed" Raven said examining the wound on my side "I would use a spell but using Ragnorok and fighting that thing took a lot out of me" I stated, I tried to stand up but Raven stopped me and helped me sit on the floor.

"Then you need to rest, so stay seated" she ordered, I let out a sigh "Fine" I looked over at the collapsed creature "That thing was harder then it looked" I said as I looked back at my friend "Draco… it was made out of rocks, it was going to be hard" I looked at Nima "Nima… if that was supposed to be a joke, it wasn't funny" I commented coughing up more blood "She's just trying to lighten up the mood but he's right Nima, it wasn't funny" Raven said looking at Nima with an unamused expression "But it was made out of rocks"

"It's fine, but all I can say is that, that wasn't no ordinary creature and I doubt that this will be the last one we'll fight" I stated as I saw Sal hand me a rag to place on my wound "Thanks" he nodded with a smile "From here on we'll have to be more careful, I don't think I could take another one like that for a while" I said as I picked up Ragnorok from the ground sheathing him "This time Sal and I will be there to help" Raven commented with a smile.

"Me too?" Nima asked as she looked at me, I patted her on the head "Yes you to" I said with a smile. I pull my pack to the front and opened it taking out a needled and some string "Raven?" she nodded and casts a little fire spell for me to sterilize the needle and for some light.

We turned around and saw that the creature started to shake and rose up but this time you could see that it was definitely a dragon of some sort, we all got into a fighting stance even though I was still badly hurt I stood up and got into a stance "Wait, look" Raven pointed at the dragon which was just standing there staring at us "It looks like it's observing us" Sal commented

I looked at the creature and saw that they were right "You're right but I don't want to take the chance if it turns on us when we're not expecting it" I said but then I heard the dragon making some sort of noise like it was trying to talk. I looked up at the dragon _"Why have you come to my nest and destroy my eggs?"_ The dragon asked, I looked at the shattered gems then back at the dragon "Eggs?" I questioned, the dragon nodded _"Yes, those were my eggs that you barbarically destroyed, I was just trying to scare you to leave"_

"We didn't know that those were eggs and we would've left but rocks blocked our pathway out, we're sorry for breaking your eggs" I apologized "Raven" she nodded and opened up the pouch and place the gems/eggs on the ground which the dragon saw, it came over and grabbed the gems/eggs and placed them back on the wall _"Thank you, for not destroying all of them and for that here, take these"_ he coughed up some very bright white gems and a bright blue gem which looked a lot different from the eggs "Wait, I've seen that gem before" Sal commented looking at the bright blue gem.

Sal looked over at Raven "Do you have an elixir on you?" he asked "Let me look" She replied looking through her pack pulling out a weird color elixir and handed it to Sal "Draco do you have a jar of water?" I nodded opening up my pack pulling out said jar and handed it to him "This gem can heal, bind metals and even cure diseases" he explained as he combined the elixir and gem into the jar of water, swished it around then handed it to me "Drink it, it'll help" I took the jar, hesitated at first then chugged it down "It doesn't feel like it's…" but before I could finish I could my wound start to feel numb and has a tingling feeling but when I looked at my wound I say that it was all healed.

I looked at the dragon "Thank you, for helping me and we promise not to bother you ever again" we stood up, grabbed the gems he gave and left waving a goodbye to the dragon.

As we were walking back towards the ruins I just remembered that we still had whatever was behind that door to deal with "Now we have the gems what should we do, should we keep going through the ruins or go back to the village and wait for another day?" Sal suggested "We'll keep going through the ruins" I replied, no one argued.

When we reached the doors to the ruins we saw that the spikes were gone, I looked over to Nima "You should be the one to put in the gems, you were the one to help stop that dragon back there" she looked at me wide eyed "You… mean it… you sure... about that?" I nodded, she sent a smile taking the gems from our hands.

Once she placed the gems in I walked up to the door and raised my right hand and started to cast a spell, the gems started to glow and we started to hear some machinery in the works within the door. I took a step back when I was finished with the spell and saw the door start to slowly open.

"You guys ready?" I asked, they all nodded, I smiled and took the lead heading into the unknown ruins that was before us.


	10. Chapter 8

**(Chapter Eight)**

We enter the ruins to be greeted by some giant pillars, carvings on the walls and some old flag banners with a strange crest on them "Look at this place" Raven said in awe "This place is so huge" Sal commented looking around the massive room. We continued to walk through the massive hall until we came up to a three-way intersection.

"Looks like we'll have to split up" Sal said, we all turned to look at him with a glare that said 'Seriously' he rose his hands in defense "Sorry, bad idea" he apologized, I let out a sigh "Ok, we're going to take the left one first, then…" I didn't get to finish since I noticed Nima was raising her hand "I smell three different smells coming but two of them are coming down from the middle hallway" she said "Then where is the third smell coming from" Sal asked

Nima points to our left "That way" we looked at each other "Which one do you think we should choose?" Raven asked, I looked at Nima "Do you smell anything to our right?" she shook her head, I let out a sigh "I guess we'll go down the right" I said taking the lead.

We walked down the long hallway and started to notice that the walls looked to new but also old "You know, I noticed that these ruins kind of look to new to have been here for hundreds of years" Sal commented, I nodded not really knowing what to say but then I came to a stop after I saw that we were in a room with sixteen rooms, eight rooms on each side "This might have been their sleeping quarters" Raven said walking up to one of the doors "Hey, there's no door knob" I looked over with a raised eyebrow then walked over to another door.

When I got close to the door I noticed that she was right 'That's strange, how did they ever get in?' I thought feeling the corners of the door "Hey, I smell water" I heard Nima say "How is that possible?" Sal asked "I'm not sure, but my nose doesn't lie" Nima replied taking the lead in the direction of the smell. We walked about ten to fifth-teen minutes until we walked into a massive room with a giant hot springs in the middle with three waterfalls running into the springs "Wow" we all said in unison.

It took us about five minutes until we snapped out of our awe struck expressions "Let's take a dip!" Nima exclaimed, I was about to stop her but I was stopped in my tracks once I saw that Nima was already removing her clothes **(A/N I will not go into detail for what she looks like or anyone for that matter, that's up to your imaginations)** I quickly looked away and saw Sal and Raven started to do the same "Guys, we're supposed to be finding out what that sound was earlier" I said but they just ignored me and walked over to the springs.

"Come on Draco, loosen up, we haven't had a break like this since we were on Helheim" Raven said, I let out sigh of defeat "Fine, I guess we could take a break, but just for a little bit" I said as I started to remove my armor. When I finally got my armor and other clothes removed I heard my friends gasp, I looked over at them and saw that they were looking at me "What?" I asked.

"Draco, what the hell happened to you?" Raven asked with a hint sadness in her voice "Oh, yea… well, I goth some of these a few weeks before the war and some during the war on Helheim and the most recent is from that dragon we just fought" I explained I saw Raven walk out of the water and up to me placing a hand on my shoulder trying to force me to turn away but I held my stance.

"Draco…" she quietly said, I looked away from her eyes but turned around anyways, I could hear her and Nima gasp again "Oh my gods" I heard Raven whisper, I quickly turned back around and saw that she was looking up at me with sad eyes "Don't worry about me" I whispered walking over to the hot springs taking a seat close but not too close to Sal which who was just staring at me "Draco…" I cut him off before he was able to finish "Don't, I don't want to talk about it" I snapped, he closed his mouth and Raven and Nima just sat there not saying anything.

We sat there in silence until we saw Nima turn her head towards the end of the hot springs "Someone else is here" she commented, we looked at where she was looking and saw a shadow walking towards us, we stood up quickly when we saw the shadow come into sight, I heard Raven gasp, Nima move back a little, Sal stood there wide eyed and for me I thought I felt my heart stop and dropped into my stomach "That's not possible" I quietly said as I started walking through the water.

What stood there was someone I thought I would never see again "Rias…" I whispered as I walked a little closer to her but before I could get closer I saw her raise her hand stopping me in my tracks, I looked at her with wide eyes until I heard Nima gasp, I looked behind me at Nima and saw her brother standing a few feet away from her, when I turned back around I saw that Rias was gone 'What?' I thought, when I turned back around and saw that Nima's brother was gone to.

"What's going on here?" I questioned, when I looked around I started to see more shadows that looked like our other friends but they all started to fade away into the steam "It's the steam, it seems to be manifesting into those ones we haven't seen in a long time or those who we lost" I heard Raven commented from behind me, I turned to look at her seeing that she was looking at me with sad eyes, after realizing that she was right my surprised look turned into a glare "Can we just go, I'm tired of this place" I said getting out of the springs and headed over to get my clothes and armor back on.

After all of us got our clothes back on we headed out of the hot springs room and started to head back through the sleeping quarters then into the main hall with the three-way intersection from the entrance "We'll head down the middle now" I quickly said taking the lead. We walked through the hallway in silence until Raven spoke up "Draco, I know you're upset but you shouldn't beat yourself up for something that happened in the past" I stopped and looked at her "I could've saved her but I failed, so of course I'm going to be beating myself up for that, I should've stayed by her side instead of going off somewhere else" I replied "I could've saved everyone if I just stayed but no… I ran, I was a coward…" before I could say anything else I was slapped across the face and by no one other than Raven "Shut up Draco! you went the only one that ran, we all ran but that was because we could've all died if we stayed, so if you're a coward for running than so are we!" she yelled

I placed my hand on my sore cheek finally getting what she's saying, I look at her with a smile "Thank you Raven, I need that" I quietly said, her frown slowly turned to a smile "You're welcome, just remember, we're here for you like we've always been" I nodded then continued to walk down the hall.

At the end of the hall we came to a stop to be face to face with a massive door "Do you smell anything Nima?" I asked, she started to sniff "It's faint but yes I smell something and it doesn't smell good" she replied, I looked over at Sal but saw that he was looking up, I did the same and my eyes became wide. We were looking up at a gigantic hole in the ceiling "What could've caused that?" Sal asked "I don't know but it's probably right behind these doors" I replied looking back at the doors. I walked up to the doors and started to push but they weren't budging "Come on and help me" I ordered, we all were trying to push the doors open but they still weren't budging, we took a step back I looked over at Raven "Raven, you know what to do" she nodded, we all took a step back behind her as she got into position.

Raven raised her hands up and started chanting a few words until we started to feel strong winds coming together around her, she waited a few minutes until she relished the spell at the door, we saw the door slowly opening but it wasn't strong enough so I unsheathed Ragnorok and charged at the door placing the blade in the middle, then I started to chant my own spell which was causing my sword to glow a bright white. After I was done chanting my spell with a quick flick of my wrist the door slightly exploded from the middle leaving a big hole open in the door.

I sheathed my sword back then let out a sigh "Now we can finally go in" I stated but when I turned around I saw that Raven collapsed "Raven, are you ok" I asked walking up to her, she nodded "Yea, it's just been a while since I've had to use a spell like that" she replied, I smiled at her then turned back to the door "I'll take the first look while you sit there and rest a little bit" I said as I walked towards the big hole in the door. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the hilt of my sword before I walked in but what I saw on the other side was nothing less than frightening "What the hell…" I quietly cursed.


	11. Chapter 9

**(Chapter Nine)**

I looked around the massive room which was a few times larger than the Great hall on Berk but that wasn't what caught me off guard "Oh my god" I heard Sal whisper behind me. What we saw were bodies of deceased winged people but that wasn't all, the bodies don't even look like they've decayed any, only a few have come close to decaying "What are these?" I asked no one looking at all of the bodies lying around the room.

"Look at these ones" I heard Sal say gesturing to the ones next to us "They look like they were trying to keep the door closed" the more I look at these beings the more I get creeped out by the sight. I then heard Nima and Raven gasp when they entered the room "What happened?" Raven asked "I don't know but I don't think I want to know" I replied slowly stepping over a few bodies.

I came to a stop when I noticed a body curled up, sitting up on the other side of the room, I slowly walked over to it and saw that it also was like the others but the wings were folded back and the hair kind of stood out, the hair was black with a red mixed with it, very pale skin but I couldn't see what her face looked like. I took a closer look at the body I noticed that it was holding onto something, I crouched down a slowly moved her head out of the way and saw what looked like a book "Raven, come here for a sec" I said as I took the book out of her cold hands.

I stood up and examined the book until I saw Raven walk past me and looked down at the body then at me "I want you to look through this and tell me if you can find anything important" she nodded taking the book out of my hand. I walked away to go look around some more to see if I could find anything else that would help to find out on what happened here.

I looked around examining the other bodies but found nothing but bruises, scars, decapitated body parts and other disturbing things. I then came to a halt when I saw another massive door at the end of the room but before I could walk towards it Raven stopped me in my tracks yelling out my name "Draco!" I looked over at Raven and saw she was running towards me "What is it, did you find something?" I asked when she stopped in front of me "Yes, I found out that this is a dairy but also a note book with numbers of some sorts" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Does it say anything on what happened here?" I heard Sal ask as he and Nima walk up to us "Yes, well a little bit, I'll just start reading now" she said as she opened up the book and started reading.

"Year 1214 A.D, our first prototype is almost complete…"

 _(Flashback)_

 _(Zero's POV)_

 _Year 1214 A.D, our first prototype is almost completed, this will be our first prototype that will have all of the attributes balanced out, it's emotions, power, and intelligence, they will all be at its highest. Down the way we had some problems but it was all worth it since it should be awake/ fully completed tomorrow, we'll be sending it to training when it first wakes up to see how truly powerful it is._

"Hey Zero" I heard someone say pulling me out of my journal "Oh, hey Haley, how are you doing?" I asked closing my book "I'm doing good, how is the prototype going?" she asked "It's going well, it should be ready tomorrow morning" I replied walking to the mess hall "Really? That's great!" she exclaimed.

Our talk continued until we finally reached the mess hall "Haley, Zero, we're over here!" yelled Nymph. Nymph was younger than me and Haley, she had really bright blue twin pigtails and blue eyes, she was also sometimes really bossy and didn't like to take orders from anyone "Hey Nymph" I greeted walking over to the table she was sitting at. We took a seat in front of Nymph so we could talk.

"I heard that the prototype will be done tomorrow, is that true?" she asked, I nodded my head "To be honest, I don't think this is a going to end well" I looked at her in confusion "Why do you think that?" she shrugged "I'm not really sure why I think that but I just have this strange feeling that it just won't end well"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see" I said waiting for my food to arrive

We ate in silence most of the time but sometimes we'll have conversations about small stuff but nothing to important but after we were done eating I had to go to the lab room to go check on the readings for the prototype. I said goodbye to my friends and headed to the lab room.

When I arrived to the lab I saw a few others doing some tests and research on the prototype. I pulled out my journal and went over to my stationed computer then started to write down the numbers to the prototype. As I was writing down the numbers I noticed something wasn't right "Hey guys, come look at these" I commented pointing at the screen, they walked up behind me and looked at the screen "Those can't be right" the other researcher said.

"What do they mean?" I asked but when I looked at him he was looking over at the prototype, I looked over to the prototype and saw what he was looking at. The prototype was looking at us with its bright red eyes but something was off about his eyes, they looked like dragon/snake eyes. I quickly stood up when I saw him smile, I was about to say something but was cut off when he spread out his wings breaking the chamber.

I watched him with wide eyes when I realized his wings wasn't like our wings, they were too much like demon/dragon wings, he pushed the door to the chamber at full force causing it to break off and fly across the room hitting the wall. As he stepped out of the chamber he started to rub the back of his neck and cracked it a few times "Damn, it was crowded in there" he said stretching out his wings "Prototype 001, you need…" the scientist was cut off by prototype 001 "Don't call me that and don't tell me to take it slow"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow "You don't seem to be like the rest of these creatures" he stated walking past me and to the door "Hey, wait you…" I was cut off when he raised his hand "I can do whatever I want when I want" as he said that he walked out of the room. We sat there stunned at what just happened "What just happ…."

 _(End of Flashback)_

 _(Draco's POV)_

"Wait, is that it?" I asked looking over Raven's shoulder "Yep, this was the recent one and the only one that had any kind of info about what happened here, but the thing is, how did she die, how did they all die?" she said, I took a deep sigh "Great, so I guess we're still in the dark but at least we know who the culprit is" I said taking a step back but then I heard the door at the end of the hall slightly opening.

We all looked at the door "What was that?" Sal questioned "I'm not sure but let's go find out" I replied walking towards the door. We reached the door and noticed that there were claw marks on them "What do you think made these?" Raven asked, I was about to say something but I was cut off by Nima saying "It smells like a dragon of some sort" we looked at her "Are you sure?" Raven asked, she nodded "No doubt about it, but something smells different about this one then the others" I was confused at that statement but continued to walk through the doors that led down a spiral stair case.

"Well, I guess we're going down" I commented going down first. As we walked down the stair case I started to hear some strange noises 'Strange, those sound like bones hitting each other' I thought as we got closer to the noise "Hey Draco, does that sound seem kind of familiar?" Raven asked, I nodded but to be honest I don't remember where I've heard it before. As we reached the end of the stairs I saw that we entered another massive room filled with crates with who knows what and in the middle is a massive pile of bones and bodies "This is really creepy" Nima whispered, I nodded in agreement "Let's just find this dragon and then we can check through these crates" I said but just before I could take a step I saw the pile of bodies move.

Three boned covered heads busted through the pile and looked directly at us, the heads slowly opened their mouths letting smoke flow out covering the room "It's a reaper" I whispered grabbing the hilt of my sword "Everyone keep your eyes open and don't get separated"


	12. Chapter 10

**(Chapter Ten)**

We had our backs to each other, weapons in hand, looking in each direction waiting for the reaper to show itself "Do not move until you see it and remember, one of the heads breaths out a different kind of fire then the other one" I ordered keeping my eyes open for any movement. We heard bones sliding against the ground within the smoke, seeming to be its way to distract us 'This thing is smart, but this wasn't the first time we've fought one like this' I thought having a strange feeling something isn't right.

"Something isn't right guys" I mumbled gaining their attention "What do you mean?" asked Raven "I mean haven't you noticed that this dragon hasn't done anything else besides making noise to keep our guards up" I replied but when I said that I realized that everyone was looking up so I did the same. When I looked up I came face to face with the three heads staring me down. Before I could say or do anything I felt a sharp pain pierce my left shoulder "Holy!" I yelled looking down at what stabbed me and saw that it was the tail stabbing me

'This one is smarter then it looks' I thought as I gritted my teeth "Draco!" I heard Sal, Nima and Raven all yell in unison, they all started to attack it at once but it's heads disappeared back into the fog so I quickly grabbed its tail before it could get away and started to pull it with all my remaining strength but had no luck because it was dragging me across the floor trying to get away from me.

I wasn't going to let go just yet but the pain was becoming too unbearable to deal with "Hurry up and take this down before I lose an arm!" I ordered through my pain "Sorry Draco! We're trying but it won't stay still!" Raven yelled back "Then use a spell to paralyze it and do it quick this is hurting like hell!" I yelled as I was slowly losing my grip on the tail.

"B-but what if I accidently hit you to?!" she yelled hesitating to use the spell "Don't worry about me! I'm more worried about losing my arm then being paralyzed for a good bit" I started to feel a bit cold, probably from the loss of blood.

I looked over at Raven to see that she was starting to use the spell, she started chanting a few words to build the spell up while Nima and Sal kept the creature away from her but I had to do something to keep it still before I passed out but I was too much in pain to think straight until I saw my sword laying on the ground "Sal! Throw me my sword!" I ordered, he looked over to where my sword laid and ran over to it. He picked it up, with a little trouble and looked over at me "Draco! Catch!" he yelled throwing my sword.

I only had enough energy left to move over to the left just barely catching my sword "Yes" I mumbled to myself. I did my best to turn around to look at its back while it was still dodging the others attacks, I waited until I got into the best spot and then brought my sword down piercing through its back causing it to let out a terrifying scream, I looked over at Raven "Now!" I yelled.

Just as I said that she aims her spell at the dragon and sprayed it with a misty spell causing it to stop moving in its tracks "Now Sal, Nima take off its heads and stab the heart" I ordered as I slowly pulled out the tail and pushed myself away from it. I looked up to see Sal and Nima doing just as I said, Sal took off both of its heads while Nima stabbed it in the heart. The blood was gushing out from the wound of where the heart is and Raven through one last spell at it which caused fire to exploded from within the dragon making it drop to the floor "Finally it's…" I didn't get to finish as everything faded into black.

 _(At the Edge of Death)_

 _I felt a slight breeze past my face and a familiar, warm presence was also nearby, when I opened my eyes I saw that I wasn't at the ruins anymore, neither were my friends nearby "Where am I?" I asked as I looked around just seeing an endless, misty, desert but as I was looking my eyes came to a stop a woman that had a pure white dress with long crimson red hair flowing with the wind._

 _I slowly stood up not wanting to startle the women but she slowly turned around facing me with eyes I've missed so much, I let out a slight gasp "Rias?" I questioned as I stood there dumbstruck. She sent me a smile, nodding her head "Yes, it's me" she replied walking closer to me, I took a step forward but stopped when I started to realized that I might be dead "Am I dead?" I asked looking down at the ground._

 _"_ _No, you're just at the edge of death" she replied pulling me into a hug, I started to feel tears forming in my eyes "Does that mean you're really dead then?" the hug just got tighter, I felt a tear slide down my cheek as my legs started to become weak "I should've tried harder to protect you" I mumbled falling down onto our knees "Hey, you did everything you could, there was nothing we could've done to stop it from happening and you also need to remember that I chose to stay behind" I started to shake in her arms as tears fell down my cheeks._

 _"_ _I could've stayed, I could've saved you if I just stayed back instead of running away" she started to rub my head trying to calm me down "You didn't run away, you made a strategic retreat, I just disobeyed an order and stayed behind knowing the consequences" she said trying to make it not sound like it wasn't all my fault, I felt her hands on my cheeks as she lifted my head to look at her in the eyes "It's time for you to go back to our friends, they need a leader and their friend back" she said as she wiped away my tears "You also need to move on from me, you don't have to forget me but just move on, please do it for me" I slowly nodded, she smiled and pulled me into one more hug "Thank you" as she thanked me I closed my eyes and everything went dark once again._

 **(A/N Sorry for the short chapter, I just ran out of ideas for what should happen in the ruins and what they would find)**


	13. Chapter 11

**(Chapter Eleven)**

I woke up to the sound of someone saying my name but it sounded very far away until I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was inside a wooden building and all my friends were all sitting on the edge of their sits looking at me with wide eyes "How are you feeling?" Asked Sal that was on my left, I looked over at him "I'm cold, thirsty, in pain from head to toe, anything else I need to say" I retorted sending him a glare, they all relaxed and sat back into their chairs with a sigh "He's fine" Raven mumbled

I tried to get up but Raven and Nima slowly pushed me back down "You need to take it easy Draco, you lost a lot of blood on the way here" Nima said keeping one her hands on my shoulder "Where is here anyways?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "We're back at the village, you were out for a full week" Raven answered, I looked down at my lap then jolted my head up remembering something "What about the classes to teach the younger generations?" I asked

"We taught the kids while you were bedridden" Sal replied, I then looked at Nima "What about her, how did you explain her to the chief?" Sal rubbed the back of his head while Raven looked away, I sent them both questionable glares "Well…. We told the chief that you'll explain everything when you woke up" I let out a sigh and let my head hang then I realized that I was out of my clothes and armor "Where is my clothes and armor?" I asked looking up at everyone.

Sal was the first to speak "They were ruined during the fight with the Reaper (Points at the table in the corner) they're over there" I looked over at the table but I could barely make out which is which. I let out a sigh "I guess making some new armor will be in order" I saw Raven move from her sit over to another table and picked up something "Well, until then you'll need to wear these" she said handing me some standard Viking clothes.

I slowly sat up and took them into my hands "I guess they'll have to do for now" I said slowly pushing the covers to the side. I looked over to my friends, they nodded their heads and turned away. After I put the clothes on I told them they turn back around which they did. They eyed me up and down "Surprising you made it work, especially with your whitish/greyish hair" Sal spoke. It was a black woolen shirt, greyish woolen pants with a leather belt holding them up. The girls nodded at his statement.

"Here's another thing that we thought you would like to go with the new clothes" he said handing me another piece of clothing. It was a long sleeved greyish and black fur coat. I put it on and adjusted it "Well, how do I look?" I asked my friends, they nodded their heads with smiles "I guess we should start looking for the chief then huh?" I questioned walking over to the door "That would be best" Sal replied. I let out a sigh and opened the door to see that the village was totally empty "Umm, where is everyone?" I asked looking at my friends that stood behind me. They just shrugged but Nima started to sniff the air "They're in the Great Hall" she replied.

"Then I guess we're going to the Great Hall" we started our way towards the Great Hall. Our walk there was a quiet one since no one had anything to say really.

 **(Great Hall)**

We arrived at the doors of the Great hall and stood there for a few seconds. I looked back at my friends, they nodded their heads. I took a deep breath and opened the doors revealing the whole village looking at me with dumb founded looks "Hey everyone" I greeted waving at them with a smile. The chief was the first to stand up then the rest of the villagers followed "Beard of thor, Draco, you're finally up, how are you feeling" the chief asked with a booming voice "I'm doing fine, just sore, what have I missed while I was out?" I questioned walking further into the Great Hall standing only a foot away from the chief.

"You haven't missed much but I would like to know a few things" he replied placing a hand on my shoulder, I grunted "Sorry" he apologized taking his hand off my shoulder "It's fine, now what do you want to know?" I asked rubbing my shoulder "First off, I would like to say sorry for how I acted before you left" I shook my head "It's ok, I would've done the same if I were in your shoes" he sent a smile and said "Second, what happened to you, your friends just came running back into the village with you on this one's shoulder (Pointing at Sal) I tried asking what happened but they wouldn't say anything about it" he asked with concern "It's a long story but short story short we got into a fight with a dragon that we found in some old ruins that were further down into the mines" there were a few murmurs.

"What kind of dragon was it?" someone from the crowed asked "It's a dragon I've only seen once on Helheim, it's called the Reaper, a dragon that has a body that looks like bones with three heads and a sharp tail" after finishing my sentence I suddenly felt my legs collapse underneath me "Draco!" I heard Raven exclaim coming to my aid with Sal helping as well "I'm fine, I'm just a little tired" I reassured them placing an arm around my friends that were helping me.

"You need to sit down and rest up some more" I heard Sal say sitting me down at the nearest table "Fine (I looked back at the chief) do you have any more things you want to know?" he nodded "Yes, your friend there (pointing at Nima) what is she?" he asked, I looked over towards Nima, who was hiding behind Sal and Raven. Letting out a sigh I looked at Raven and nodded my head, she nodded back messing with her bah taking out her book with info she keeps down.

She walks over to me and hands me the book, I opened the book and turned page after page until I stopped on a page that read Khajiit "This is the kind of species she is but she is a rare one since she is more human like then cat like but it's also that she isn't even part cat, she's part fox, her kind are really rare" a few murmurs and 'ohhs' spread throughout the Great Hall. I felt the chief hovering over me looking at the picture with disbelief "How is that even possible?" he asked, I shrugged my shoulders "I'm not really sure but they're mostly found on Helheim" I closed the book and handed back to Raven "Are they hostile?" he asked, I had a questionable look "Does she look hostile to you?" I gestured at Nima which who was hiding her tail from kids. The chief let out a sigh "I guess you're right" he walked over to where Nima was standing and held out a hand "Welcome to Berk… Um" she took his hand "Nima, my name is Nima" he smiled "Welcome to Berk Nima" they shook hands.

I let out a tired sigh "Are you ok Draco" I heard Raven ask, I nodded "Yea, I'm just tired" I heard Nima sniffing and saw that she was looking at me "You're not all right" she said forcing my jacket open and pulling up my shirt revealing that my stitches reopened and was bleeding really badly "Get him back to the healers" Sal barked grabbing my arm and placing it around his shoulder.

Raven ran over to my other arm and placed it around her shoulder helping Sal lift me up from my seat and taking me out of the Great Hall and towards the healers.

 **(Healers Hut)**

We arrived at the healers, Sal and Raven placed me onto the bed quickly but gently. They looked around for bandages or something to stitch it back up but they came to a halt when the horn went off and a nearby Viking yelled "DRAGONS!" Raven let out a groan "Why now" I tried to get back up but felt Sal slowly push me back "No, you need to rest, Nima and I will go out there" I let out a groan of defeat "Fine but go get Galaxy if it's really bad out there" they both nodded as they walked out of the door.

 **(Sal's POV)**

As we left the healers hut we saw a whole horde of dragons covering the village in darkness "Sal, Nima!" we looked to the left and saw that it was the chief fighting off a dragon that they called a Nadder. We ran towards him with our weapons in hand. I pulled my short sword out of its sheath and rose it high ready to swing but then saw that Stoick swung his hammer at its head knocking it down and then brought down a killing blow to its head.

The chief looked towards us splattered with blood "I guess you didn't need our help" the chief walked over to us "Where's Draco? Is he alright?" he asked looking around, I nodded "He's fine, he's with Raven" he let out a relief sigh then said "That's good, now let's take these demons out" he turned around yelling running into battle.

I looked over to Nima and shrugged. We then ran into battle to help out but heard a roar that pierced through the sky causing the dragons and Vikings to stop and look up/around. Nima and I looked up as well and saw that it was Galaxy. He roared once again which this time caused some dragons to back away but others to roar right back and attacked him.

He let out another roar showing that he wasn't messing around and shot an electrical shot at the closes attacking dragon putting a giant hole through its body. The attacking dragon fell out of the sky and when landed it went limp.

I looked around and saw some of the other attacking dragons started to slowly backed off and fly away. As I watched in awe and a little bit of terror I finally spoke "You know, I sometimes forget how powerful and scary Galaxy can be" I whispered, ear shot of Nima. She nodded in response.

The dragons started to all fly away while the Vikings just stood there in awe and fear. I eventually came out of my awe state and realized that he came here for Draco "Oh crap" I whispered and looked at the Vikings that started coming out of their shocked states as well. They started to yell a war cry and started to throw bolas and shoot arrows at him. I was about to go try to stop them but suddenly felt a lot of pressure pass over us with a loud voice following after. Nima and I with all of the Vikings all looked in the direction of the voice and saw that it was Draco standing next to Raven "Don't you dare harm that dragon!" he barked causing more of that pressure to pass over everyone.

I looked up and saw Galaxy fly over and landed next to Draco pushing his nose against Draco's chest. Nima and I walked back up to the hut and stood next to him and Raven "That was…. something" I spoke but another voice was heard from the crowed. We looked to see who it was and saw that it was the chief "What is the meaning of this!" he exclaimed with anger in his eyes and a tight grip on his weapon "Stoick, I know it'll be hard to believe this but this dragon (Placing his free hand on the dragon) is part of my family, so if you or anyone decide to harm him you'll have to face me" Draco spoke with so much authority. I looked at the chief and saw that his anger started to falter knowing well enough not to mess with Draco.

"Fine, we won't harm your dragon but make sure he stays under control" the chief spoke softening his posture and slowly walked away towards the Great Hall "Well that went better than I thought" I spoke trying to break the silence but gained no anvil.

 **(Draco's POV)**

I watched as the villagers were staring at us with curious but cautious looks until I saw someone trying to push through the front. It was the young adult named Fishlegs. He slowly walked toward us with a book in hand "Draco sir…" I cut him off with a raised hand "What did I say about calling me sir" he took a step back "Sorry…. But I was wondering on what kind of dragon this is, I've never seen it in the book of dragons before" I looked at him with a smile "This here, is a Skrill, but not just any Skrill, it's a Titan Wing Skrill, the rarest of its kind" I patted said Skrill's head. Fishlegs stood gasping and jumping "Oh my thor! So you're telling me this is a rarer breed of Skrill!?" I nodded with a smile.

He started jumping some more, then wrote down something "What is his speed, stealth, shot limit, armor stats?" My friends and I let out a chuckle "You ask a lot of questions but I need to get some more rest, I'll answer later on ok" he let out a disappoint sigh but nodded with a smile "Ok" he walked away.

I looked at my friends and said "I'm going to get some rest so you guys can go wonder around without me and make sure Galaxy doesn't cause any trouble" said dragon lets out a grunt. Everyone nodded "We hope you feel better soon" Nima said giving me a hug.

 **(Raven's POV)**

After Draco broke the hug with Nima he turned around a waved us goodbye and went back into the hut closing the door behind him "Well what do you guys want to do for the time being, class won't start till tomorrow morning and it's only mid-afternoon" I asked looking at my friends and Galaxy. They shrugged their shoulders while Galaxy grunted and walked over to the said of the hut and laid down next to it "I guess it's just us then" Sal spoke with a chuckle

I just looked at Galaxy with a smile then turned away and walked towards the Great Hall. As we walked through the streets of Berk we noticed that everyone was doing repairs or cleaning what the attacking dragons caused "Should we help out?" Nima asked, I shook my head "No, they'll be fine without us, let's just get to the Great Hall then we'll decide what to do from there on"

 **(Great Hall)**

We entered the Great Hall and saw that it was somewhat empty, only a few people were here including the chief. We walked over and sat at our usually table "Do you think the villagers won't try to harm Galaxy while he's sleeping?" Nima asked with concern, I shook my head "No, he'll be fine and even if they do, he won't even let them get close enough to do such a thing"

I saw Sal was about to say something but went silent when he looked behind me. I turned around to see that it was Stoick walking over here towards us "Did you guys know about him?" he sternly asked "Yes sir, we've known for a long time now but we knew that you guys hated dragons so we kept him hidden from you and your village eyes" I replied, he took a deep breath "You know you could've privately shown me the dragon so I could've discussed it with the village instead of it coming in with a grand entrance" I heard Sal chuckle. I turned around giving him a stern glare, he quickly suppressed his laughter. I turned back to the chief "Sorry sir but we didn't know what would've happened and it would've been up to Draco to make that decision"

He slowly nodded understanding our point "I guess you're right but I would like to know, do you guys have any other dragons I need to know about" we shook our heads "No sir, he's the only one that has a dragon so far" he nodded once again "I see, well I would like you guys to make sure to tell me if you guys decide to get more dragons so I can tell the village" we nodded.

The chief smiled at us and left to go back to his seat "Well that went pretty well" I said letting go of held breath that I didn't know I was holding in "We should go to the arena and see if Nima still has it" Sal suggested gaining Nima's attention "I guess we can" I stood up taking the lead, leading us out of the Great Hall towards the arena.

 **(A/N Sorry for the long wait but I've been coming with ideas for the sequels for this story and came up with a few and also because I've been busy with work so once again I'm sorry for the long wait)**


	14. Chapter 12

**(Chapter Twelve)**

 **(Raven's POV)**

We made our way to the arena and the walk was mostly in silence since no one really had a lot to say until Sal broke that silence "I just had an idea" I looked at him shocked, playfully of course "You actually thought of something" he sent me a glare, I sent back a smile "haha very funny, but I seriously have an idea, it'll help us find the rest of our friends" I looked at him now interested "Oh? How will we do that?" I asked

"We can have that trader that brought Draco into port and have him send out a message that we're looking for our friends, we could have Draco draw out what they look like and give it to him with a note telling them that we're needing help finding these people" I nodded with a smile "That could possibly work, we'll have to tell Draco your idea" a smile grew on his face.

Our small little conversation was enough to kept us occupied until we finally reached the entrance to the arena. We entered the arena and stood in the middle "Ok Nima, do you want to have a free for all or do you want to go one on one with one of us?" I asked "Free for all" I chuckled 'Just like Draco' I thought as I walked over to the weapon rack picking out a short sword while this time Sal picked out an axe and for Nima "Um… Nima? Are you going to choose a weapon?" she shook her head "I don't usually use weapons" she said.

I shrugged my shoulders and got into the circle we were making "Ok, you ready?" I looked over at Sal gaining a nod. I then looked over at Nima, she nodded as well "Go!" I exclaimed starting to circle around each other waiting for someone to make the first move and of course Sal was the first to move. I shook my head 'You still haven't learned' I thought as I quickly ran to the left towards Nima hoping to catch her off guard while Sal was running towards her but I saw her ears twitch and looked in my direction and pounced between me and Sal. I watched her land on her two feet then kicks Sal in the back kicking him to the floor with a thud.

'Her hearing is a hard thing to get around' I thought as she looked at me with a smile. I took a step back knowing really well what she's about to do but that means I know how to block it. She ran at me at full speed getting ready to punch so I quickly pulled up my sword to block but when I felt her het into contact with the sword I barely noticed that she pulled out a dagger from under her tunic and slashed it at me catching me off guard "Wow, that was close Nima" I warned but as I finished my sentence I saw she was already in close proximity of me and sends a strong punch to my stomach causing me to lose my breath falling to the stone floor.

 **(Sal's POV)**

I slowly got up from the ground to see that Raven was on the ground and Nima was standing over her but then she quickly turned to look at me. I was taken back by her looking at me but regained my composer and charged at her with my axe at an upwards slash position. She was about to run at me but was stopped when Raven grabbed her foot catching her off guard. Nima was trying to struggle but it was too late since I swung my sword upwards, she just barely had enough time to block it with her metal braces that cover her arm knocking her off of her feet.

I took this chance to charge at her again but she was just too fast and quickly was back on her feet in a fighting position. I sent her a smile which seemed to confuse her but then she realized that she forgot about Raven which who was already next to her, sword in hand swinging it and stopped it at her neck but I took this chance to get Raven, when I was close enough I held my axe at Raven's head "It seems like I win" I spoke with a hint of cockiness, I heard Raven let out a sigh "It looks like you're right" she lowered her weapon and held out a hand. I took the offer and shook it "It seems like she still has it in her" we looked at Nima which who was smiling.

Sad enough our good time was ruined when we heard an obnoxious voice coming from the entrance "That was a good show and all but I'm still a better fighter" it was that Snotlout guy "Ugh, what do you want?" Raven asked disgusted "I'm here to see if any of you would want to have a friendly spar against a true warrior" I looked at Nima and Sal then back at Snotlout. We busted out laughing "You, a true warrior, you've got to be kidding me" Sal laughed holding onto his stomach "You're not a true warrior and if you think having a spar with us will boost your pride then you're dead wrong" I laughed.

He started to get angry "If you couldn't beat Draco how in the world could you think that you'll be able to beat one of us, we've trained with him and even under him, so we're all well trained at fighting, so having a spar with you would be a waste of time" his fist started to turn white with anger. I watched as he slowly went for his mace and ran towards Sal but Nima was quicker and was already in his face punching him straight in the jaw knocking him back a few feet catching him off guard.

I regained my composer and slowly walked up to him "See? That's what I was talking about, you're not even fast enough to block her attack so why would you think you would be able to even come close to beating one of us" he stood there in shock but then it quickly turned to anger. He turned away and stomped out of the arena mumbling something "I really hate that guy" I heard Sal say in the background. I let out a sigh and said "I think we should head back to the healer's hut to see if Draco's ok" they nodded then we were on our way to the healer's hut.

 **(Healer's Hut)**

We finally reached the healer's hut to see that Galaxy was now laying in front of the front door "It looks like he's trying to keep people out" Sal said but I let out a chuckle "Or he's trying to keep someone in" Sal and Nima started to laugh at the thought of Galaxy keeping Draco trapped in there. After little laughing fit we walked up to the door to see Galaxy has turned his attention towards us "Hey Galaxy, could we please enter, we need to see if Draco's ok" he got up and moved out of the way lying next to the hut "Thank you" I thanked as we entered the hut.

 **(Draco's POV)**

I looked at the door when I heard it slowly open and it was Raven, Nima, and Sal standing there "Hey guys, what have you been up to when I was napping?" I asked getting out of the bed "We went to the arena to see if Nima still had her fighting spirit like she did back in Helheim" I nodded "And?" Raven nodded with a smile "She still has it"

"That's good" I smiled already knowing that she still had it "Also Sal came up with an idea to find the rest of our friends" I quickly looked at Sal "What's the plan?" I asked with interest "Well, I thought what if you drew everyone on separate pieces of paper and have it say that we're looking for this people and not trying to make it sound like a wanted poster" I nodded with a 'hmmm' "That would actually work but how would we send it out to other tribes?" I asked

"We could ask that trader that brought you here" he replied "That's not a bad idea Sal, I can get working on the drawings once I can feel my shoulder again but it'll be a while till the trader returns" he looked down at his feet realizing that I was right "True, so what should we do till then?" I looked up at the ceiling trying to think "Well, I could draw the pictures for the time being when I can that is, then we could just enjoy our new life on Berk" they smiled

I slowly stood up making sure that I don't fall "You should be resting and not getting up" Raven stopped me from taking a step "I'm tired of sitting around, being in here is boring" I complained pushing pass her going for the door but when I opened it I saw Galaxy blocking the door "Can you please move?" I asked he scanned me up and down _"No, Sal and Raven are right, you need to rest"_ I let out an agitated groan "Come on, I just want to walk around a little bit" I looked over at Raven "Can't you use the healing spell?" her eyes widened and she slapped herself.

"I completely forgot I had that spell" I looked at her with a 'are you serious' look. I closed the door and walked back over to the bed taking a seat. I let out a sigh and said "Can we get this over with" she nodded. She stood behind me and placed her hands on my back. I closed my eyes when I started to feel my wound close up and heal giving me relief from the pain. After she took a step back I stood up and rolled my shoulder "Only if I thought of that sooner"

"Only if I remembered that I could do" Raven sounded upset "I let you suffer while I knew how to fix it the whole time" I placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Don't blame yourself, I forgot that you had that spell to so it's not your fault" she let out a sigh but looked up with a smile. I returned the smile and walked over to the door but quickly turned around forgetting my clothes "Almost forgot" I said quickly putting them on. Then I headed for the door.

When I opened it I was once again greeted with Galaxy. He scanned over me again but this time sniffed at where my arm was damaged _"So she finally remembered"_ I nodded, he slowly backed away from the door letting me be able to walk out. Once outside I could see that only a few people were in the streets but they were looking at us "Um… what's with everyone?" I asked looking at those who were looking at us "Well, it might be because of the dragon walking with us" Sal answered I nodded "True" we walked away from the healers hut with Galaxy behind us looking at the villagers cautiously.

Walking through the village towards the Great Hall was nothing but creepy. We were continuously watched by the villagers, some people even had their weapons out just in case something went wrong or if Galaxy tried to harm anyone _"These vikings are giving me the creeps with their constant watching"_ Galaxy growled causing a few people to run into their homes. I heard Galaxy let out his own version of a laugh "That's not very nice"

 _"_ _I know but they started to get annoying just standing there watching us"_ I let out a chuckle "I know bud but we can't have you causing any trouble for these people"

"Sometimes I wish I knew what he was saying" I heard Sal say looking at Galaxy and I "Sometimes I wish I couldn't understand him" Galaxy made what sounded like a gasp _"If you couldn't understand me then how would you be able to hear my awesome jokes"_ I chuckled at his sarcasm.

We finally came to a stop at the doors to the Great Hall. I looked at Galaxy and said "You'll need to stay out here while we talk to the chief" he only nodded and went over to lay down in the field right outside of the Great Hall "Lazy dragon" I whispered with a smile opening the door to the Great Hall. Opening the doors revealed a whole room full of vikings standing around the center fire. Everyone in the room to look at us, some with fear, some calm, and some with anger "I see that you're doing well" Stoick spoke with a stern voice "Thanks to your healer as well as mine" gesturing to Raven.

Everyone looked at her "She knows how to heal to?" asked a random viking I nodded "Yes, but enough about healing I'm here to talk to Stoick" I said looking at said man. He looked at the people then back at us "Is it a private matter?" I shook my head "Ok, what is it that you want to talk about"

"Me and my friends have been talking and we thought it would high time for us to get our own place to stay in the village" everyone started whispering "That's not what I thought you were wanting to talk about but ok, and my I ask why you want a place in the village?"

"Well, it'll be a lot easier to get around and also because we're getting tired of living in the woods" he gave and understanding nod "I'll have to see if there is any land to place a new house but don't get…" I cut him off by raising my hand "We already decided a place where we wanted to build" I felt the eyes of my friends staring at my back "We did?" Sal questioned, I nodded.

"When did you already decided?" Raven asked "Just now" she let out a sigh "And where would this place be?" Stoick asked with a raised eyebrow "Right on the edge of the forest" I answered with a smile. He looked at me while he was deep in thought "That could be arranged"

"Good, now we'll be going now, we'll be in the forest gathering our things but for now we'll live near the edge of the woods where we want the house built and we'll even help out with the building" before anyone else could say a word my friends and I were already leaving the Great Hall.

 **(Outside)**

When were outside I saw Galaxy waking up from a nap and came over to us then I heard Raven ask "How come you didn't tell us in that you already decided where to have our home built?" I looked back at her "Like I said, I just then decided where so I couldn't have told you"

Our walk through town was quiet since we were all deep in thought about different things. We eventually reached the edge of the forest but stayed quiet until we reached the cove _"That was a long awkward silence"_ Galaxy broke the silence "Yea, sorry bud, I think we're all just tired" I watched as everyone started to gather their things and packed up our tents "I'm going to miss this place" Raven spoke

"So will I but at least we're finally getting a real place to stay" I looked over at Nima and saw that she wasn't carrying anything "Hey Nima, where's your stuff?" I asked "I didn't have anything with me" I gave a questioning look "You're telling me that you have nothing?" she nodded.

"So you been living out here with nothing?" she nodded again. I let out a sigh "Well, I guess we can go shop for some new stuff for you tomorrow, it's already getting late and we need to start setting up camp" I turned away and made my way back for the village with Galaxy beside me and the others behind me.

"Also, after we shop for some things for Nima we'll get right on building the house, ok?" everyone said 'Ok' in unison.

It was already getting dark when we finally exited the forest. I place my bag and Ragnorok down next to a tree and took out the tent I was using out of the bag "Let's start setting up" everyone nodded taking out there tents except Nima which she decided to share a tent with Raven. Several minutes later we were done setting up and I had Sal gather some wood for a fire while I had Galaxy get a few logs for us to sit on. After getting the fire done we all sat around the fire looking directly at it then Raven spoke "It's been such a long day but at least now we can relax" I nodded looking away towards my bag grabbing it to get something from it.

"Since we've all had a long day I think it'll be a good time to drink some of this" I pulled out a bottle of wine showing it to everyone "How did you get that?" Sal asked "I had one saved before everything went down on Helheim" I replied pulling out a few wooden cups and handing one to each of us. I poured the wine while everyone held out their cups.

"I'm surprised that it didn't break in your bag" after pouring I placed the bottle beside me and said "I was being really careful with it, now let's make a toast to our new home" everyone raised their cups and yelled 'cheers' then we chugged down the wine like it was water "Hey Raven I think it's about time we heard your singing again" a smile grew on her face "Do we have any instruments?" I opened my bag again and pull out a ukulele.

"Ok, what song should I sing?" we all started to think but Sal was the first to speak "How about legend of the frost?"

"That's a good one, ok, I'll sing that on" she cleared her voice and started to sing and I started to play the ukulele.

 **(A/N You can find the real song by looking up 'Legends of the frost' by Miracle of Sound)**

 _"_ _Brave the snow through the pillars of the pale_ , _rest your feet, come and listen to the tales"_

 _"_ _Rest your feet to the legends of the frost, through our songs they will never be lost"_

Everyone else jumped in _"Tales will never be lost, kept in the legends of the frost" x2_

Now it was just Sal and I's turn to sing _"_ _Kruziik Ahkrin Haalvut Lok_ _ **(Ancient courage touch sky)**_ _  
Oblaan Qostiid Rein Norok_ _ **(End prophecy fierce roar)**_ _  
Briinah Bruniik Sahrot Vahdin_ _ **(Savage sister mighty maiden)**_ _  
Zeymah Mul Kendov Krin_ _ **(Brother strong warrior brave)**_

Now everyone _"Tales will never be lost, kept to the legends of the frost" x2_

 _"_ _Once and always a part of history, long remembered warriors be"_

 _"_ _Distant thunder echoes of the past, through our voices forever too last"_

 _"_ _So raise your mug to the legend of the frost through our songs they will never be lost" x2_

 _"_ _Kruziik Ahkrin Oblaan Qostiid"_


	15. Chapter 13

**(Chapter Thirteen)**

 _A month has passed since Draco, Nima, Raven and Sal have lived on Berk, everyone has started to get used to having Galaxy around but some are still jumpy. Their house was finished within weeks before the month ended. Draco gave Johann the drawings and descriptions of the rest of his 'family' and told him to ask other tribes if they've seen them. The kids that they were teaching have become young warriors and even been in a few dragon raids._

 _Right now Draco and his friends were teaching said kids to fight each other to give them a challenge of knowing how it would be to fight someone just as skilled as they are._

 **(Draco's POV)**

I have put the kids up against each other to see how well they would do in a situation if they ended up having to fight against someone with the same skills I have taught them "Ok everyone, this will be a free for all match, the rules are simple, watch your back and don't die" they all looked at me.

One of them was about to say something but instead I cut him off and yelled "Begin" they all shuffled to pull their weapons out and started attacking each other. I turned to see Raven was behind me with a puzzled look "Something on your mind?" she quickly looked at me then back at the kids "Was this a good idea, to have them do a free for all I mean" I shrugged my shoulders and said "Not sure but they would've needed to go with this eventually"

"You have a point" she turned away and walked towards the exit of the arena. I looked up and saw that the chief was watching from the stands. I sent him a wave then looked back at the kids who were still going at each other "doing great job kids but I can see a few open spots" just as I said that one of the kids saw what I was talking about and attacked taking out one of the kids "You're out" I pointed at the kid that was on the ground.

He got up and walked over to the benches on the side of the arena. I circled the kids watching their every moves and saw another opening, I was about to point it out but instead heard someone yelling from the entrance of the arena. I turned around to see who it was and saw that it was Astrid with a crowd of people following her "I'm healed and I want to duel, **_now_** " I let out a sigh and turned to the kids who were watching us "Class is over for the rest of the day, go home and get some rest" they nodded and quickly left the arena.

"I'm surprised you still want to fight me" I crossed my arms over my chest "I won't ever forget the duels I choose" I let out a sigh then looked up at chief, he nodded. I looked back at Astrid with an annoyed glare "Fine, fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" we walked away with each other going to one side of the arena.

"You can still turn back" she got into a fighting stance "Pull your sword out" she demanded with a stern glare. I sighed knowing that I won't be getting through to her. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then quickly but barely pulling Ragnorok out causing a strong gust of wind filling the arena cracking the ground beneath our feet "Turn. Back" I warned. I could see she quickly showed a hint of fear but hid it.

I pulled Ragnorok the rest of the way out of its sheath and quickly slashed downwards making a slash of wind pass by her hitting the wall behind her and cracking it "One last chance Astrid, turn back now" I ordered but she still held her ground and started to run towards me 'I'm sorry Astrid' I thought slashing my sword upwards blocking her attack but there was a shatter sound that echoed throughout the arena. I looked up at our collided weapons and saw that her bladed shattered into thousands of pieces.

Everything went silent but this was my chance to end it. I quickly turned the sword around to where the hilt was aiming the for her stomach. With a quick thrust the hilt hit her stomach causing her to lose breath as well tossing her across the arena "I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen" I mumbled to no one. I looked at her limp body then looked up at the chief. He rose from his seat and said "Draco has won this duel!" everyone cheered and roars echoed through the arena.

I looked back at the limp body of Astrid and slowly made my way over to her. I crouched next to her and saw that she was still breathing. I let out a sigh of relief and was about to walk away but felt something grab my hand. I looked down and saw that it was Astrid "I… guess… you… win" she wheezed with a light smile which caught me off guard "The winner was already decided before the fight" as I said that I felt her grip loosen and I walked away towards the arenas entrance where Stoick was waiting "That was one of the quickest fights I've ever seen and that wind, was that you" I nodded "Yea, sorry about the arena" I looked back at the cracked arena "It's ok but how did you do that?" I looked back at Stoick and said "It's hard to explain but one day I'll tell you" I walked passed him and towards the bridge leading back to the village.

When I finally got into town I saw Sal running at me "Did you ever run into Astrid?" I nodded "So that was you that made that gust of wind" I nodded again but I then felt a hand land on my shoulder "Ok, what's up, somethings wrong and I won't let you leave till you tell me" I let out a sigh.

"I'm just nervous, Snoggaltog is just a few days away and Johann should be back around that time" he nodded understanding what I'm trying to say "I guess I can say I am too but for now when need to keep our heads together and hope that he comes with good news" I nodded only to start walking away heading towards the house. As I continued to walk I slowly started to get deep into thought 'He better have found something' I thought but my thoughts were ruined when I felt someone nudge at my back.

I turned to see that it was Galaxy _"How was training the kids?"_ I shrugged "Same old, same old, but I do have to say that they're getting better"

 _"_ _That's good isn't it?"_ I nodded "It's really good but they don't seem to be fully ready to fight someone who would be more skilled at the same fighting style as me" I replied looking around the village to see that no one around "Where is everyone?"

 _"_ _I'm not sure, probably getting ready for that holiday everyone is talking about"_ he replied looking around as well but stopped "What is it?" he started to growl. I looked at the direction of where he was growling which was on the roof of a building and saw that it was the twins holding a few eels "Awe man, he caught us" the male twin wined.

"That's because his dragon found us" the female twin said. I groaned with annoyance "Would you two just shut up and leave me alone" I continued to walk home with Galaxy by my side. The rest of the walk was quiet, until we got home that is. When we got home I could hear Nima and Raven talking about something but there was also laughter involved as well. I opened the door and saw them seating at the dining table, they looked at me but I walked passed them heading to my room with no words exchanged.

Once I got into my room I unhooked Ragnorok, took my coat off and hung them on some wall hangers. I plopped myself on the bed lying flat out looking right up at the ceiling 'I'm so tired' I thought as I turned over and closed my eyes slowly falling asleep.

I started to twist and turn at the sound of someone knocking, I said "Come in" as I slowly rose up. The door slowly opened to revel Raven holding a plate of food "Are you hungry?" she asked, I nodded "Yes, how long was I asleep?" I took the plate "It's already dark, if that tells you anything" she replied taking a seat next to me.

"Sal told me what's wrong, I understand that you're nervous but you being nervous is making us nervous, we know you don't mean to make us nervous but try to stay calm and enjoy the upcoming holiday" she smiled, I looked down at my plate then at her "Ok, I'll try" I smiled back.

She stood up and left my room leaving me to my thoughts 'I guess I should take her advice' I placed my empty plate on the table beside my bed and laid back down looking up at the ceiling. I heard knocking at my door again "Come in" I looked over and saw that it was Sal this time "You have a visitor" I looked at him questionably "Who is it?" I asked raising into a sitting position.

"It's Astrid" that wasn't what I was expecting to hear "Tell her I'll be there in a second" he nodded and left closing my door behind him. I left my room and walked to the front door, opining it revealing Astrid with her arms crossed "Are you going to let me in?" she asked with a stern glare. I moved to the side letting her pass.

"I'm surprised seeing you standing after our little duel in the arena but that a side, would you like to tell me why you're here?" I closed the door walking over to take a seat at the dining table "Ugh, could you just give me a second, I'm not really good with words" I shrugged my shoulders. I heard footsteps and saw that it was Raven bringing in two cups of warm tea placing them in front of me.

"Thank you" she nodded leaving the room again "Please take a seat" Astrid looked at me with a glare but sat done anyways. She let out a sigh "Ok, I'm just going to say it… I'm sorry" she choked out. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow "For what?" I asked.

"For everything…" I took a sip of my tea thinking of how to respond to that. I placed my cup back down and said "It's fine, don't worry about it" she looked at me shocked "How can you be so forgiving?" I shrugged "Because you did nothing wrong"

"I started a fight with you, twice"

"So? You're not the first to do that" I said taking another sip of my tea "So nothing, if anybody was in your shoes they would've taken the chance to kill me but why didn't you?" she asked grabbing the cup with both hands "Because all life is precious" she gave me a strange look.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" I asked, she slowly nodded.

"Good, now if you don't mind, I'm going to have to ask you to leave" she looked up at me as I stood up "Are you really wanting to get rid of me that badly?" she asked glaring at me, I nodded "Actually yes I am"

"Fine, I'm leaving" she quickly stood up and marched out of my house. I let out a sigh of relief but then I heard someone cough behind me. I turned to see that it was Raven "What?"

"You could've been a little nicer you know" I sighed "I know but I'm not really in the mood to deal with her right now but tomorrow I'll try to make it up to her" I made my way towards my room "I'll see you in the morning, goodnight" I closed my door behind me and walked over to my bed laying down with a flop 'How can I make it up to her?' I thought to myself. As I continued to think about ways of making it up to her I didn't realize that I was slowly dozing off.


	16. Chapter 14

**(Chapter Fourteen)**

 **(Draco's POV) (4 Days till Snoggaltog)**

Light peaked through my window shining in my eyes. I pulled up one of my hands blocking the light slowly sitting upright. I took a deep breath stretching out my arms 'I guess I should find out a way to make it up to Astrid' I stood up walked over to grab my coat and Ragnorok. Making way out of my room going into the living room I saw Raven, Sal and Nima sitting at the table.

They noticed me and greeted "Morning Draco, are you going to teach the kids today?" I shook my head taking a seat next to Nima "Not today, I'm trying to find out a way to make it up to Astrid"

"Why don't you make her a new axe, you did shatter the one she had at the arena during your duel" I hummed taking the idea to a consideration "You should make an axe that no one's seen before, at least here" Sal jumped in.

"Then that's what I'll do" I stood up pushing in my chair heading towards the front door "Aren't you going to stay for breakfast?" Raven asked "No, I need to start working on her axe right away" before they could say anything else I was already walking out the front door. I made my way towards the blacksmith but was stopped when I heard Galaxy calling my name.

 _"_ _Where are you heading brother?"_ I turned around and saw him lying next to the house "I'm heading to the blacksmith to make Astrid a new weapon and now that I think about it I'll need your help" he looked at me with a questioning look as he walked beside me.

 _"_ _What for?"_ he asked I looked at him and said "It's to help make her new weapon, the heat of the forge won't be hot enough to forge this style of weapon" I replied seeing the blacksmith coming into sight _"What kind of weapon are you making where you'll need my help?"_ I then stooped dead in my tracks and slapped my forehead "Ugh, I didn't even come up with a design yet"

I quickly turned around and headed back to the house so I could get started on the design but was stopped by a voice coming from behind me. I turned around to see that it was one of my students "Hey Nick, what are you doing here?" I asked "I was wondering if you were going to be teaching us today" I shook my head "Sorry but I'll be busy for a few days so Sal, Raven and Nima will be teaching you guys for a while" I apologized.

He lowered his head in disappointment "Oh… ok" he slowly walked away with his head aimed for the ground. I made my way back to the house thinking of a design for Astrid's new axe but so far I couldn't come up with anything at the moment.

I walked into the house and saw Sal, Nima and Raven were still here "Didn't you go to make Astrid a new weapon?" Sal asked "I _was_ going to but I forgot that I didn't make a design for it yet so I came back here to do just that" I replied going to my room.

After entering my room, I walked over to my desk and took out some paper and a pencil. I sat there thinking of designs and eventually came up with a design not a lot of people would use since it's not common but I'll just add some personal touches to it.

I was in my room most of the day until the design was done and I ran right for the forge to start on it. I ran into the Gobber and asked if I could use the forge and thankfully he let me but at a price. I had to help him with some work that was needing to be done. He left the forge so I could work on the new weapon.

 **(A/N the weapon is based off the Glass axe from Skyrim but with a little touch of Daedra)**

 **(Next Day, 3 Days till Snoggaltog)**

I woke up the next day realizing that I fell asleep at the desk with a half-finished axe next to me "I guess I fell asleep" I rubbed my eyes. I heard someone knocking at the window and asked "Who is it?" there was a long silence until I heard the door slowly open. I looked over and saw that it was Astrid "What are you doing here?" I asked tiredly.

"I'm here to see if Gobber would make me a new axe since you shattered mine, remember?" I nodded

"Yes I remember but don't worry about your axe, I already made one for you, but it's not fully finished yet" she looked at me confused then looked over and saw the axe I was talking about. She let out a shocked gasp and slowly walked closer to me to see the axe up close "H-How did you make this… where did you get the material to make this?"

"it wasn't easy but I had to make a deal with some of the few traders that visited here not too long ago but luckily they had what I wanted" she continued to examine the axe. I quickly stood up and took a hold of the axe and went over to the sharpening stone so I could put the finishing touch to it. After I was done shaping a design on the axe I looked over it one more time then walked over to Astrid which who was now sitting done in a chair watching.

"Her you go" I handed over the axe. She looked up at me then back at the axe then slowly took it from my hands.

I watched her stand up and started swinging it "It's so light" she looked at me with a surprised look "It's supposed to be light but it's still strong since the blade is made out of the same material as my dagger"

"What is this stuff then?" she gestured to the glass looking material "That is malachite or that is what it's made of at least"

"How did you make it this color?" I pointed over to a sleeping Galaxy "Dragon fire" she looked at me with amazement but quickly went into a questioning look "Why did you make this for me?" I shrugged "Because a warrior always needs a weapon" I made my way to the exit and made my way home "Come Galaxy, we're going home"

On our way home I could see Sal standing at a corner of a house with a smirk and his arms cross "Happy now?" I asked he nodded "Good, I'm going home now" before I could move I felt him grab my shoulder "Don't you think you should've let her thank you in some way?" I shook my head "No, she doesn't need to since I was the one to make her have no weapon in the first place"

I shrugged him off and continued to make my way home with Galaxy not too far behind _"Why didn't you let her thank you?"_ he asked "Like I said, I was the reason that she lost her weapon so I decided to make her a new one"

We were almost home but was stopped by someone calling my name. I let out a sigh and turned around to see that it was Astrid holding her axe "What do you…" I was quickly cut off by her kissing me. After she parted from the kiss I heard her whisper a 'thank you' and ran off in the other direction. I stood there stunned but when after I had control over myself again I turned around and saw Raven standing there under the doorframe with a big smile.

"Don't you dare" I walked passed her and she asked jokingly "What do you mean"

I made my way to my room and closed the door. I leaned against the door letting out a sigh 'Why did she do that?' I thought walking over to my bed taking a seat at the edge of it.

I sat there almost over an hour deep in thought trying to push her out of my head "Why did she do that?" I asked to no one. I didn't understand why she did that but I guess in a way I do. I continued to seat there until I heard someone knocking on my door. I looked over and saw that it was Nima "What's wrong?" I asked she shook her head "Nothing's wrong, I came here to see if _you_ were ok"

"I'm fine just deep in thought" I replied. She walked oved and sat next to me "Raven told me what happen but if that's not what you're thinking about then what is it?"

"It's a little bit of what happened"

"Then give her a chance, I can't really say a lot since I haven't actually had any experience with that kind of stuff but it's a change for you and it might help move on" she stood up and walked back over to the door. I looked at her as she left my room closing my door behind her.

I stood up and walked to my door opening it to see Astrid standing there with her hand up about to knock on my door. I looked at her confused "Why are you?" I asked. She looked away for a second then looked back at me and said "You know about my runes right?"

I nodded "Then you can pretty much guess why I'm here" I looked at her questionably and was about to speak but she cut me off by forcefully kissing me on the lips. I was completely cut off guard by her sudden change in character and her actions. I quickly regained myself and pushed her away knocking her to the floor.

"What the hel was that!? What do you think you're doing!?" I demanded looking at her with confusion and anger. Her shocked expression told me that she was caught off guard by my sudden outburst but she was able to say "I-I thought I would be able to change my runes and have you… you fall in love with me instead of the one with red" I looked at her with more anger "The one with red is my ex-wife who passed some time ago"

She looked at me surprised "I'm sorry… I didn't know" before I could say anything else I heard my door fling open. I turned around and saw Raven, Sal and Nima all standing there with surprised expressions. I looked at them with the same look I was giving Astrid "Why did you let her in?" I asked calmly.

"She asked to come in and we didn't want to be rude so we let her in but we also thought this would be a good time for you to get to know her better, you know" Raven replied. I looked at Sal and Nima they were both nodding confirming that it was true.

I took one more looked between everyone then I pushed my way through my friends and headed for the front door. Before closing the door, a said "I'm going to take a flight with Galaxy and I won't be back until midnight" without another word I closed the door behind me leaving everyone with shocked and sadden expressions. I made my way over to Galaxy getting onto his back without warning.

 _"_ _What's going on? What happened?"_ I stayed silent and waited on his back until he took off to the sky. For the rest of the day Galaxy and I was flying through the clouds in silence and I didn't return back home until midnight. When I got home everyone was already asleep so I made my way to my room and sat at the edge of my bed looking down at my feet deep in thought.

 **(A/N Sorry for the short chapters but I've had a writer block for a few weeks now but I plan that the next chapters will be longer then these recent ones)**


	17. Chapter 15

**(Chapter Fifteen)**

 **(Draco's POV) (2 Days till Snoggaltog)**

The morning came quicker then I wanted it to since I haven't gotten any sleep yet. I was lying down in my bed looking up at my ceiling deep in thought replaying the events from yesterday "You should go apologize to her" I rose up in a sitting position and saw that it was Raven standing under the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest "Why?" I dryly asked.

"Because when you left yesterday she sat on the floor with tears in her eyes" I rose slowly and looked down at my feet "You're not the kind of person to just leave someone in sorrow, I know that from experience"

Without another word, she was gone. I rubbed the back of my head taking in what Raven said 'Damn…' I thought. I stood up and walked over to the where I left Ragnorok taking him into my hand and strapping him on my side. I made my way out of the room then for the front door.

When I got outside I saw that everyone was decorating their houses and putting up a giant wooden tree in the middle of the square. I made my way down the stone path towards the middle of the village but heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw that it was the chief walking towards me from the blacksmith "Draco, I've been looking for you" I looked at him with a questioning look 'He doesn't look mad so I guess it's not about Astrid' I thought "Why were you looking for me?" I asked not trying to sound annoyed "I've come to talk to you about something important"

"Ok, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" he clapped his hands together then said "Well, me and some of the councils have talked it over and we came up with the idea of naming you my heir" I was caught off by that statement "Wow… um… that's, wow, that's a lot to take in" he looked real happy from my reaction "We all think you're a perfect choice to become my heir since you've helped us more ways than one and you also proved yourself that you have the skills of a leader"

"Thank you but what happened to Snotlout being your heir?" I asked he looked down at the ground with a sigh "We haven't told him yet but I know he won't take it too well, we're going to be announcing it during our Snoggaltog feast"

"Are you afraid that he's going to do something when he finds out?" I asked he shook his head "Not really but if he does you can handle yourself… so would you want to be my heir?" I thought about it for a second then said "I wouldn't mind being your heir…" a smile grew on his face he was about to speak but I rose my hand to cut him off.

"But I would like to find the rest of my family first" he's smile didn't falter "That's fine but do you know how long that'll be?" I shook my head "No I don't unfortunately"

"Well, I hope that you'll find your family and bring them back" I let a smile show "I will, thank you Stoic" I walked passed him but stop remembering what I was doing "Oh Stoic, have you seen Astrid anywhere?" I asked looking over my shoulder "Yes I have actually, she went into the woods not too long ago" I nodded my head and made my way to the woods.

I made my way through the woods looking for Astrid but haven't ran into her yet and I've been out here for an hour now. I continued to search the woods until I came across a big opening near the edge of the island with tall grass. I looked out towards the ocean and saw Astrid sitting on a rock with her head down and her axe sitting in her lap 'Here goes nothing' I thought letting out a sigh.

I slowly made my way towards her not wanting to startle her but when I was only a few feet away I saw her look over her shoulders "What do you want?" she asked with sorrow in her voice "I came here to apologize"

"Why bother…" I walked around the rock standing in front of her. I crouched down looking up at her "I'm sorry because I over reacted, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that" I slowly moved her bangs out of the way and saw that her eyes were red and puff. I grabbed her hands they were cold as ice "Were you out here all night?" I asked she nodded.

"I know you want to change your runes but you can't force your runes to change you have to let it happen naturally" she slowly nodded understanding what I'm saying "What were your runes written in?" I asked "Sand"

"So, it's possible to change them but they must change naturally" she looked down further I lifted her chin up "I may not want to be with you now but that doesn't mean it can't change, ok?" she nodded cheeks getting a little red. I gave her a kiss on the forehead standing back up "Let's go back shall we" she slowly nodded standing up but after grabbing her axe.

The way back was quiet and awkward but that was before we ran into Sal looking all smug "So I take you two made up?" I nodded "That's great but I need to talk to you for a bit" he had a serious look.

"Ok, sorry Astrid but I have to go talk to Sal for a bit" she nodded walking away. When she was finally out of ear each I looked at Sal and saw that he was holding a piece of paper "What is this?" I asked taking the paper "It's a note from one of our 'contacts'" I quickly opened the note reading it.

 _Draco Ryder, we have found some info on the location on three of your friends but they were in the hull of a roman ship in shackles. They're on their way to their homeland of Rome they'll be arriving in Rome within days._

 _~A_

After reading the note I looked up at Sal and said "They found three but they're on a roman ship heading for Rome" his eyes widen "So they've been captured?" I nodded "It's sounds like it" I started walking towards the Great Hall hoping to find the chief.

When reaching the Great Hall, I could already here Stoic laughing about something. When I opened the doors, everyone turned to look at me "Hey Draco, did you ever find Astrid?" I nodded making my way towards the big table "Yes I did but that aside I have something to ask you" his face turned serious since mine was "Ok, what is it that you want to talk about?" he asked "I need to barrow a ship" he looked at me confused "Why do you need to barrow a ship?"

"I was given some info about the location of a few members of my family" I replied "Can't you just use you dragon to get you there?"

"I could but he won't be able to carry everyone" he looked confused again "You're taking your friends with you?" I nodded "Where ever I go they go" he let out a 'hmm noise' "I guess we have a spare ship you could use but could you at least stay till after Snoggaltog" I nodded.

"Yes, because I still have to wait till Johann to get back to see if he has any info on any of the others"

"Great, I guess you'll need to get prepared for your trip aye?" I nodded making my way to the exit "Yes, I have to go get Nima and Raven informed then we'll head to the house, grab the things we'll need probably shop a little for necessities, that's pretty much the plan" I said looking over my shoulder.

I left the Great Hall heading for the arena where Nima and Raven should be teaching the kids. Once I reached the arena I could hear wooden swords clashing. I went over to stand near the entrance of the arena to watch the students to see they're doing and from what I'm seeing so far, they're doing better "They're doing well don't you think?" Raven asked popping up from behind me.

"Yes, they are, everyone's doing well at training these kids" I complimented "Thank you, so why are you here, you aren't supposed to be training them today" I took out the note and handed it to her. She took it in her hand and read it over then I heard her gasp "When did you get this?" she asked "Sal handed it to me today"

"When will we be leaving?"

"After Snoggaltog"

"How are we going to get to them, we all can't ride Galaxy"

"We'll be taking a ship, I asked Stoic if we could use one and he said yes" she handed me the note "Should I go get some supplies?" I nodded. She walked out of the arena towards the village 'Now time to tell Nima' I thought as I walked into the arena walking up behind Nima "Hey Nima" I greeted.

She turned around with a smile and greeted back "Hey Draco, how are you doing?" she asked "I'm doing well but I have been given some info on a location of some of our friends"

"Really? Where, when are we going to go get them?" she asked excitedly "We'll be leaving after Snoggaltog" I smile grew on her face "That's not too far away" I nodded smiling back "That's right so after class go get meet up with Raven and help shop for supplies that we'll need" she nodded.

I left the arena heading towards the house but when I reached the bridge I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see that it was Astrid and Fishlegs "Hey guys where did you two come from?" I asked

"We were in the stands watching your trainees and I have to say that they're doing quite well" Astrid complemented "Thank you, we've been training them hard"

"We can see that but question, what were you and Nima talking about and why was she so excited?" Fishlegs asked "Oh, that's because we'll be leaving the day after Snoggaltog to go search for the rest of the family, I was given some intel of a might be location" I replied keeping some of the info classified. Astrid gave me a strange look "Where is the possible location?" she asked.

"Rome" I replied both their eyes widen "Are you crazy!?, going to Rome is like a death wish" she yelled "Don't worry I've dealt with people like them before and remember I'm not like a normal human" I smiled as I made my way over the bridge towards the village leaving them there.

After reaching the village I saw Raven at the blacksmith handing her dagger to the blacksmith. I headed over to the blacksmith shop calling her name "Hey Raven" I greeted she turned around with a smile "Hey, I'm just getting my dagger sharpened for the trip"

"I can see that but you don't usually use it so why does it need to be sharpened?" I asked "I do to use to" I laughed "For what?" I asked "For skinning animals"

"That's all?" she nodded "Ok I guess, well I told Nima about the note and she'll be joining you later to help you shop for some supplies" she nodded "Ok… oh wait I just remembered something" she got closer to me "What happened to that spell you casted on the people?"

"I guess it faded but as you can tell it seems like they don't have a clue that it even happened"

"It does seem like that, I guess it's nothing to worry about then" I nodded agreeing "That's right, I'll be leaving now, if you need me I'll be at the house" she waved me goodbye as I left heading for the house.

 **(Home)**

When I arrived home, I saw Galaxy lying in his stable asleep "Hey brother" I greeted waking him up from his slumber _"Hey, I heard from Sal that we'll be leaving tomorrow"_ I nodded "Yes, we've been informed of a possible location where some of our friends might be" his head bolted up _"Really?"_ I nodded again "But the possible location is Rome" he started to growl _"Those damned Romans, they better not harm our friends or I'm going to burn Rome to the ground"_ he threatened.

I chuckled "I know you would brother but if they are in Rome we'll have to be stealthy to get them back" he lowered his head back on the ground _"I know"_ I smiled opening the door to the house entering the house to see that all the candles were out. I took off my coat and placed it on the nearest chair.

I sat down at the dining table alone to be with my thoughts but that wasn't long though since I heard someone knocking at the door. I stood up walking over to the door and when I opened it Astrid was the one standing there "May I come in?" she asked. I moved to the side letting her in "Tell me you didn't come here to try to make another move on me again?" she sent me a glare "No, I took what you said into consideration"

"Then why are you here?" I asked "I'm here to see if you're going to the Snoggaltog festival" I nodded "Yes since that will be the last festival I'll be attending for a while" that response seemed to have sadden her but I didn't want to make it worse. She quickly placed a smile over her sadden expression "Good, I guess I'll see you there" I nodded smiling back.

I watched her walk out closing the door behind me. I headed up to my room to go lay down for a little bit. I opened the door to my room went over to my bed laid down and closed my eyes slowly going to sleep.


	18. Chapter 16

**(Chapter Sixteen)**

 **(Draco's POV) (1 Days till Snoggaltog)**

I woke up with a jolt looking out the window seeing that it was dark out 'How long was I asleep' I thought sitting upright. I got out of bed and made my way for the hallway heading for the dining hall on the first floor. When I reached the first floor I noticed that there was light coming from the dining hall. I turned the corner to see Raven sitting at the dining table reading a book "Raven?" she jumped "Oh, Draco, it's just you, what are you doing up?" she asked.

"I thought about taking a walk through the woods a little bit, would you like to join me?" I asked. She nodded closing her book. She grabbed a fur coat from a nearby wall hanger following me outside closing the door behind her. We made our way through the woods walking in silence until she spoke first "It's strange" I looked at her confused.

"What is?" I asked "This" she gestured to the both of us "What about this?"

"I mean this is the first time in the while that we actually went on a walk together, alone"

"That's true but that's because we're usually busy" I agreed moving some branches out of the way "You got a point…" she sounded sad "Hey, we could always take more walks if you want" she lightened up a little bit "That would be nice" I gave her a smile "How did the shopping go?" I asked climbing down into the cove taking her hand helping her down.

"It went well, the supplies are all at the house ready to be go"

"Great, did Nima ever find you?" I asked taking a seat on the ground near the pond "Yes she did" she took a seat next to me "Did she help you shop?" she looked at me with a strange look "Ok Draco, what's wrong, I know you well enough that you don't like talking about shopping" I looked down at my feet sighing "I guess I can't pull something like that over your eyes" she smiled.

"Tell me what's wrong"

"It's the reason why I wanted to go for a walk… I had a dream… actually more like a vison I guess you could say" I looked at the sky "In the dream I was in a room, not to big but not too large, it had a warm but cold atmosphere, I looked around the room to see a man sitting on what looked like to be a throne of sorts" she continued to listen.

"He sat there looking at me and what's strange was that he had a familiar aura surrounding him, at first I stood there waiting for him to do something but nothing happened until I took my first step" I took in a short breath.

"When I took my first step he was already in front of me and I didn't see him until he was standing there, I felt so cold when he stared into my eyes and I couldn't speak any words but he spoke… his voice sounded so…. Powerful and deadly" Raven fidgeted a little.

"What did he say" she asked "He said 'You'll be the first of many to return home' when I asked him what did he meant by that he held out his hand and snapped his fingers causing me to wake up"

Raven looked startled "Did you get to see his face?" she asked. I shook my head "No, it was covered by a hood"

"Draco… what if we went to see Gothi about your dream" she suggested "That's not a bad idea but the thing is… I'm honestly terrified to know what it means" Ravens seemed shocked "I'm kind of shocked to hear you say that… I mean you… Draco Ryder scared of a dream"

I let out a chuckle and said "Yea I know… it's pathetic, isn't it?" she shook her head "Not really… it shows that your human" she gave me a smile placing a hand on my shoulder "That may be true but still…" I thought about my next sentence but nothing came out.

"Let's go see Gothi" She stood up taking my hand into hers leading me out of the cover heading back for the village.

As we made our way back to the village I noticed that the sun was starting to raise "Were we really out here that long?" I asked "Not really" Raven replied. The rest of the walk was quiet since we were taking in the sounds of nature listening to the animals and the sway of the leaves in the morning breeze, the roars of… wait what "Dragons are attacking the village!" Raven yelled pointing towards the fire coming from the village.

'Why are dragons attacking around this time of year' I questioned running for the village. After reaching the village we saw a few of the houses caught on fire "Draco, Raven, their you guys are" Sal came running "What's going on here?" I asked looking around for the dragon but couldn't see a thing "A dragon is attacking"

"I can see that but where is it?" I asked watching an explosion go off in the distance "I guess over there" we ran for where the explosion was. We ran past some vikings that were carrying buckets of water and some running towards the explosion.

We came across Silent Sven's farm where we saw a snake like dragon fighting off some vikings "What kind of dragon is that?" I asked "It's a Whispering Death" I heard Fishlegs say from behind me "It's a very dangerous dragon that has no weaknesses known of and it likes to live underground" he explained "Every dragon has a weakness"

I looked back at the dragon then at Sal "Where's Galaxy and Nima?" I asked he pointed towards our house "They're at the house but I don't know how long Galaxy will stay there" I nodded "Then I guess we should get this over with as quick as possible" they nodded getting into position "Everyone move!" I ordered causing every viking that's in the area to move aside "Ok Sal, try to keep him above ground, Raven get ready to back up Sal" they both nodded.

Sal ran right for the front of the dragon keeping its attention onto him while Raven kept a close eye out for any sneak attacks that it might have while I watched for an opening to tackle it. While Raven and Sal kept it busy I finally made my move to tackle it from behind.

I ran as quick as I could show right for its back but when I got only a few feet it's spikes shot up making me stop in my tracks backing away from it 'Wow that was close' I thought "Sal, Raven move!" I yelled. They moved away just as the dragon shot spikes towards them missing them.

"Woah, I didn't see that coming" Sal stated moving further back.

"Ok, we'll have to come up with a different…" before I could even finish my sentence I heard Galaxy's roar from the sky "To late" I muttered looking up to the sky to see Galaxy hovering above looking down at the Whispering Death _"You better return to your nest or there will be a price to pay"_ he threatened but it didn't seem to faze the dragon because it flew up at full speed to attack Galaxy but missed.

Galaxy quickly dodge every attack it threw at him then Galaxy attacked with a lightning bolt at the dragon hitting the dragons wing making it fall out of the sky. The dragon crashed into the ground with such force that it shook the ground but when it continued to shake we now know that it wasn't the dragon that made it shake.

I looked around and saw that the ground started to crack and what sounded like whispering got louder until three more Whispering Death's busted through the ground "It seems like the nest is not far from here" I muttered thinking of a plan for later. The other Whispering Death's charged for Galaxy but he set off a pulse of electricity when they got to close knocking them out of the sky.

"That dragon of yours is amazing" a viking commented. I just nodded with a smile "What do we do with the Whispering Death's?" Raven asked "We try to befriend them" a few people gasp "Taming a Whispering Death is impossible" Fishlegs spoke "It's not tame, it's befriend and if I can befriend a Skrill then it won't be that hard to befriend a Whispering Death" I walked over to the first Whispering Death that Galaxy knocked down it was slowly moving away as I got closer.

I stopped when it snapped at me but I held my ground showing that I don't fear him _"What do you want human?"_ he asked _"I want to know why you're attacking my home"_ he was taken back _"You speak the language of our ancestors?"_ I nodded _"Yes, now tell me why have you attacked my home?"_

 _"_ _I attacked this nest because it's in our territory"_ I looked over to the chief which who was standing within the crowed "Have you seen a Whispering Death's nest around here" he shook his head "No and we've been around most of this island and haven't seen any nest of any kind" I looked back at the Whispering Death _"My I ask for you to show me your nest"_ he just nodded slithering towards one of the tunnel entrances.

"Draco where are you going?" Stoic asked "I'm following him to his nest" I replied jumping down into the hole. Landing on the ground was less this pleasant since it was around eighteen feet down. I followed the dragon as we went through the long and channel filled tunnels seeing that they been here quite a while.

 _"_ _How long have you been here?"_ I asked looking down the tunnels _"Over a seven moon cycles"_

'Not too long ago then' I thought. We came to the end of the tunnel entering a big room that leads out to the ocean _"Here we are, this is the nest"_ I looked around and saw a few eggs scattered throughout the room _"This doesn't look like no ordinary nest"_ I commented. The dragon seemed to not of like that _"What are you saying?!"_ he snapped

 _"_ _I'm just saying that it looks like you've been placed here by humans"_ he seemed to be shocked _"You think humans placed us here?"_ I nodded _"The was the eggs are placed don't look natural, usually a nest would have them bunched up"_

 _"_ _Taking a closer look does show some more proof that humans placed you here"_ I pointed at the entrance where sand met water showing that there was a trace of foot prints that haven't been washed away by the water _"So we were taking away from our real nest and placed here?"_

 _"_ _I guess so"_ the dragon's mood seemed to change _"What should we do now human?"_ he asked. I thought for a second and came up with an idea _"I think you should try to find your original nest"_ he looked like he was thinking about it then took off through the tunnels.

'So, he just leaves me here' I thought as I made my way towards the exit walking on the beach. Walking down the beach was calming but that was until I got a weird chill running down my spine 'What the hel' I thought looking around to see if I could see anyone. When I looked at the edge of the cliffs above me I could faintly see a figure just standing there looking down at me.

The feeling I'm getting is a hostile one… a 'very' hostile one. I slowly walked closer to the cliffs but the figure started to walk away back into the woods 'I need to tell Stoic, Sal, Raven, and Nima about this' I thought now running down the beach heading for the village.

As I was getting closer to the village I saw the Whispering Death's flying out and over the villager flying northwest of here "Draco" I looked to see that it was Raven and Sal with the chief running for me "What happened down there?" Sal asked.

"The dragon led me to its nest but when we got there it wasn't like any nest like I've seen since most of the eggs were 'placed' in different parts of the cave which had an entrance coming from the ocean" I replied pointing in the direction of the cave.

"He couldn't have" I heard the chief mumble "What do you mean by he?" I asked "I think it's just me but I think I know who could have place those whispering Death's there"

"Who do you think it was?" I asked "I think it was the outcast that placed them there since their known to hunt and capture dragons on their island"

I was confused "Why would they use dragon eggs though?" I questioned "Maybe they use them as a distraction so they can sneak onto the village while the people are dealing with the dragons" Raven said giving me a thought "If that's the case then that means…"

We all took off into a run right for the village but when we reached the village we saw that everything was still how we left it "Why did we run here?" Sal asked "Sorry I thought we were going to get attacked while we were away" I apologized walking towards the Great Hall with Sal and Raven following behind me.

"Where is Galaxy and Nima?" I asked Raven

"They're back at the house, well at least Galaxy is but for Nima I have no idea to be honest" I let out a tired yawn "Ok, I guess we should go look for Nima then go to the Great hall for dinner" they nodded in agreement "Let's split up and look for Nima"

They nodded again splitting up into different directions 'Now where should I look first' I thought but realized that I should try to look in the woods first.

After reaching the woods I took the path that would lead to the cove since that's one of the few places Nima would hangout. As I made my way down the path I started to get the feeling of someone staring at me again. I looked around and came to a stop on the same mysterious figure that I saw earlier and this time I could somewhat see what it looks like. The figure had really long hair that looks pink but can't really tell if it is or not, the hair was covering the face and from what I can see of the figures figure it was female, she had torn clothes.

When I tried to get closer to her she went behind a tree vanishing. I tried to see if I could catch her but when I turned the tree I saw that she was actually gone 'I wonder who she is' I thought but got caught off guard when I felt a hand touching my shoulder. I quickly turned around to see that it was just Nima "What's wrong Draco?" she asked looking kind of worried. I shook my head and said "Nothing, I just thought I saw someone"

"Oh ok, well what are you doing out here?"

"I'm looking for you, we're going to go have dinner at the Great Hall" a big smile grew on her face "Ok let's go!" she said excitedly pulling on my arm.

After reaching the village after being pulled for the whole way back I saw Sal and Raven standing there waiting for us "So you found her I see" I nodded "Yea but since she's here let's go eat" they all had smiles on their faces as we started making our way to the Great Hall.

We walked into the Great Hall seeing a whole lot of vikings in here even Astrid and her friends were here sitting at their table. They saw us come in and waved us over "Hey guys" Raven greeted "Hey, how have you guys been?"

"We're good just having a little chat"

"About Draco" Ruffnut snickered, me and Astrid were the only ones that seemed to have heard her. She got hit on the shoulder by Astrid which who was blushing "What were you guys talking about?" Sal asked "About me of course" Snotlout boasted but we just rolled our eyes "I'm going to get our food, Nima you want to come help?" Nima nodded walking with Raven to grab our food for us.

"Wait when were we talking about you?" Tuffnut asked gaining a few laughs from the group. I took a seat next to Astrid while Sal took a seat across from me sitting next to Tuffnut.

"So, we heard you guys were leaving after Snoggaltog" I nodded "That's correct"

"Where are you guys heading, and are you coming back?" Ruffnut asked "We're heading for Rome and yes we'll be coming back but we don't know when" some of them seemed shocked "Really, Rome, why go there?"

"I was given info that a few of my friends are being transported there so we're going to get them out" Astrid and Fishlegs were the only ones that were not fazed by the answer "Well, it was nice knowing you" Snotlout said gaining a punch from Astrid "What did we miss?" Raven asked handing us our trays of food "Nothing just Snotlout being stupid" Astrid insulted.

"Ok, well what have you guys been up to?" she asked taking a seat next to me while Nima takes a seat next to Sal "We were thinking about yak tipping after we eat, do you want to join us?" Tuffnut asked. I shook my head "Thank you but we're going to have to decline, we have to get ready for our trip" I apologized.

"Oh, come on, you guys have one more day for that so why not enjoy it?" Ruffnut argued "I have to agree with Draco, we still have things to do to get ready" Raven backed me up "You guys are no fun" Tuffnut whined.

"Oh, you don't believe we can be fun aye?" I smiled "Oh no…" Raven started shaking her head. I stood up and said "I guess I'll have to show you how 'fun' we can be" they all seemed to be confused "Can we show them after we eat?' Raven asked. I nodded sitting back down.

After eating we left the Great Hall walking to the woods "What are doing exactly?" Astrid asked "It's a game of hide and seek" everyone whined "Wait, you didn't let me explain, this game of hide and seek is not your normal game of hide and seek" they seemed unamused "You might have to explain it a little better Draco" Raven stated.

"Ok, fine, in this game of hide and seek we'll be using this (I pulled out a soul gem from my bag) this here is called a soul gem and this will set up the game for us"

"What are the rules?" Astrid asked "The rules are simple, find everyone then find the gem" they all looked at each other shrugging their shoulders "Sounds easy enough" I just smiled "Oh really" the gem disappears from my hand then a mysterious fog rolls in covering us "Now then, the person who is it is me I'll give you guys till I reach to ten to hide but before I start counting everyone needs to be warned that you'll need to be careful out there"

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Snotlout asked but I didn't say anything instead I started counting "1... 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10 ready or not here I come" when I turned around everyone was gone 'Now let the game begin' I thought walking through the thick fog.

I walked through the fog for about twelve minutes until I heard someone scream. I ran in the direction of the screaming and found that it was Fishlegs clutching onto his weapons for dear life. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder scaring the daylights out of him. He started swinging but I grabbed onto his arm "Hey calm down!" I ordered making him stop and look at me with tear filled eyes.

He pulled me into a tight hug "Oh thank Thor!" he cried "What happened?" I asked pushing him off me "I… I… saw a… skeleton like… creature chasing me… it's eyes were blue… it also had armor…" I pulled out a drawing from my pack "Is this it?" I asked showing him the drawing. He quickly nodded "Yes! That was it!" he yelled "Well I guess you ran into one of the illusions from the game" he was confused.

"The fog you're seeing is what is causing these illusions and every illusion is different for each person" I explained "How come I saw that thing?" he asked as I put away the drawing "I honestly have no idea why but from what I remember it has to do with something from within the person" he seemed to understand.

"Now let's get to looking for the others" we started walking through the fog again looking for the others. We walked for about twenty minutes until I heard someone running through the woods right for us. The person who came out of the fog was Ruffnut "Draco! Theirs a massive spider heading this way!" she yelled pointing in the direction. Fishlegs screamed hiding behind my back.

"Don't worry Ruffnut there isn't a spider coming after you, it's all an illusion and you should've remembered that Fishlegs" I said looking at him "Oh right" he moved away from his hiding place which is behind me "Wait, so it isn't real?" I nodded. She pulled me into a hug but we heard someone yelling from within the fog which was Astrid yelling at Ruffnut "Let go of him Ruff!" she ordered pulling Ruffnut off me.

"You didn't see any illusions, did you?" she shook her head "You're a tough one" she just gave me a smile "Who else is needing to be found?"

"Nima, Raven, Sal, Snotlout and Tuffnut" just as I said that yelling could be heard in the distance. We ran off into the direction of the yelling and saw that it was Snotlout and Tuffnut holding onto each other 'What the hel is going on here?" I asked. They looked at us pulled away from each other making it seem like it didn't happen "We just saw a big dragon that looked like a Monstrous Nightmare" Tuffnut explained "You saw the same thing?" they both nodded.

"Well, don't worry it isn't real, it's just an illusion" they looked at me confused "Never mind" I sighed walking through the fog "Now we just have to find your friends, right?" I nodded "Yes but I already know where they are"

"Where are they?" Fishlegs asked "They're at the gem"

"So, you know where the gem is?" I nodded walking in the direction of the gem.

The walk to the gem wasn't long since we came up to the location within nine minutes of walking "You already knew where the gem was right?" I asked no one. Astrid and her friends seemed weirded out but relieved when they heard Ravens voice "Yes since this the place where we spent most of the time when we first lived here" she replied picking up the gem causing the fog to dissipate.

"So, was that fun or not?" I asked Astrid and her friends they all nodded "I have to admit that it was fun" Snotlout admitted "Thanks and sorry for scaring you guys" I apologized "It's fine but can I ask you something?" I nodded "Where did those illusions come from?"

"From within your head" they seemed confused but I didn't go into any more detail since I don't really know myself.

We made our way back through the woods back to the village.

After we reached the village we went our different ways for tonight. Astrid and her friends went to their homes while my friends and I went to our home. When we got home we sat down at the dining table to have a little chat "You guys have everything that we'll need for the trip?" they nodded "Yes, we got food, fresh water for a week or more depends on how we save them"

"Good, then I guess we're done here, let's get some rest we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" Raven and Sal let out a tired yawn while Nima was already dosed off sitting in her chair "Hey Raven can you help her to bed?" she nodded helping Nima up and leading her to her room.

I made my way to my room after telling everyone goodnight. After entering my room, I took my jacket off placing it on the post on my bed and unhooking Ragnorok off my side placing it next to my bedside. I laid in bed closing my eyes slowly dozing off going to sleep.


	19. Chapter 17

**(Chapter Seventeen)**

 **(Draco's POV, Snoggaltog Day)**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking at my door "Come in" I mumbled loud enough just for the person on the other side of the door to hear. I heard the door open so I sat up to see who it was "Breakfast is ready" Raven spoke with a smile. I nodded returning the smile.

After getting up out of bed I grabbed Ragnorok strapping him onto my side then my coat Raven and I made our way downstairs seeing that Nima and Sal were already at the dining table with the food already on the table "Morning Draco" Sal greeted "Morning you two" I greeted back taking a seat at the head of the table.

"How's everyone doing this morning?" I asked

"Good, also Stoic came by earlier this morning to say that Johann should be arriving sometime this afternoon" I took a bite out of my food then asked "Is there any certain time that will be?" he shook his head "Don't know but he said it's usual around twelvish" I nodded "Thank you for telling me" I thanked taking another bite of my food.

The rest of eating breakfast was quiet until Sal stood up "I'll be heading out to help with the setup for the feast later tonight" I nodded saying "Ok, what about you two?" I asked Nima and Raven "We were going to go check on the ship we'll be using"

"Well I guess I'll be roaming around town for a while till I find something to do" I said standing up taking my plate into the kitchen. After placing the plate down and saying goodbye to my friends I headed out of the house going into the village to find me something to do.

As I walked through the village I looked around and saw that people had the burnt houses fixed as well as more decorations on the houses. I saw Astrid and Ruffnut walking through town talking to each other about something. They saw me walking around and made their way over this way towards me "Hey Draco" They greeted at the same time "Hey girls, how's your morning going?" I asked "It's going well, are you still coming to the Snoggaltog feast tonight?" I nodded "Yes, I'll be there" they smiled.

"Have you gotten your presents yet?" I nodded again "Yes and I will be handing them out at the feast" I replied "When did you get them?" Ruffnut asked trying to pry info out of me "I've had them for a few weeks now so a while ago" they seemed surprised "Why did you get them so early?" Astrid asked placing a hand on her hip.

"They would've taken to long and I wouldn't have gotten them before Snoggaltog" I replied walking past them trying to get them to stop questioning me "Well, I'll see you girls later" Ruffnut let out a whine while Astrid had a sad look but didn't let it stay there.

I continued to walk around the village until I came up to the window of the forge "Hey Gobber?" I peeked into the forge and saw that he was sitting there asleep in his chair "Gobber!" I yelled scaring him awake "W… What who's there?" he jumped out of his chair pointing his hook at me.

I let out a chuckle "Nice to see you awake" he sent me a glare "Ye' know not to scare an ol' man" I just laughed "Yea I know but you were asleep and I could've done something much worse to wake you" he sent me another glare but laughed as well "True, so, what do you want?" he asked standing up "Just wanting to see how the presents are doing"

"Oh, they're in the back just like you left 'em" he replied pointing towards the back room "Good, I'll come by later to get them"

"Then I'll see you later" I nodded leaving the forge making my way for the Great Hall to see how everyone is doing. After reaching the Great Hall I opened the doors to see that everyone was decorating the room "Draco, how have you been?" Stoic greeted holding a box of decorations "I've been good, how about you?"

"Never been better, been keeping the village busy decorating for today's feast"

I looked around and saw that everyone seemed to be in a good mood, even the atmosphere is cheery 'Let's hope this never changes' I thought smiling "So, how are you and Astrid doing?" I was caught off by the question "What was that?" he just laughed "You and Astrid, we've noticed that she's been acting different ever since you came back with her that day you asked where she was and went looking for her in the woods"

"She is of age you know" he whispered leaning forward so no one else can hear. My cheeks got red "Don't worry her parents seem to already approve of you" I started backing up. I put up my hands "Whoa, hold on there for a second, you think that me and her are a thing" he nodded "Ok, first off we're not, secondly the reason why she's acting differently is because I told her that she can change her marriage runes since they were written in sand, she just has to let it change naturally" his smile seemed to have faded a little.

"Do you think it'll change though?" he asked I nodded slowly "It's possible because the runes said that 'he's heart belongs to red' and if you recall me saying that my wife passed away so it wouldn't make since to why my heart would still belong to her and for me not loving her back, I guess you could say that I am somewhat growing a liking to her" his smile grew again "I guess that's a good start" I smiled.

"It is since it still wasn't that long ago since I lost my wife" I said walking passed him over to where Sal is.

I saw Sal placing something called 'streamers' around the pillars of the Great Hall "Hey Sal" I greeted leaning against the pillar he was working on "Hey, what are you doing here?" I shrugged "Just seeing how the preparations for the feast is going" he climbed down the ladder wiping his hands "As you can see they're going well, also I overheard Astrid's parents talking about something that you might want to hear" I looked at him with a questioning look.

"I overheard them talking about a marriage meeting between you and Astrid" for some reason I'm not surprised "Who will be all at the meeting?" I asked "Astrid's parents and Stoic" I was confused "Why Stoic, he may be the chief but wouldn't the parents of the other party have to attend which is another problem because I don't have any parents"

"That's what I thought to but I guess it's because (He got closer) you were given the title of heir" I let out a sigh "Of course, I told Stoic once we found the rest of our friends I would take him up on me being heir but I didn't think it would be affective now" I let out a sigh.

I turned walking for the exit with my thoughts all scrambled 'Marriage, really at a time like this' I thought walking down the steps of the Great Hall. I looked up at the sky seeing that it was turning afternoon already 'I might as well go to the…' I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone yelling that Johann was coming. My frustration lifted as I took off running for the docks.

I reached the docks seeing trader Johann's ship docked already with vikings boarding "Hey Johann" I greeted boarding the ship "Ah well if it isn't the man from the sea, Draco Ryder, how may I help you" I gave him a knowing look "Right… well I have some news of the whereabouts of your comrades" I stiffened a little "Well… where are they?" I eagerly asked "Well first before I say I heard some rumors of dragon riders spotted on an island called Kingston, I'm not one-hundred percent sure if it's your comrades but the description of these riders match the ones of your friends" I loosened up "Where is this Kingston?" I asked.

He went over to a table with a rolled-up scroll picking it up and handing it to me "This is the map that will lead you the way to Kingston" I took it opening it examining the map "Thank you Johann, I'm glad I trusted you with this" I thanked leaving the boat with the map in hand going to go search for my friends.

The search didn't take too long since they were all at the house dressed up in their festive clothing that they had while we lived on Helheim "You guys look nice today" I complimented "Thank you and what do you have there?" Raven asked pointing at the map in my hand "This is a location to where we could find some of our friends" their expressions lit up "What really?" Sal asked a little loud "A place called Kingston, it's two weeks out by boat"

"That's great, do you know who it is" I shook my head "No sorry but at least we have a lead and after today we'll set sail" they smiled nodding their heads "Today is just getting better and better" Raven smiled.

"You're right but I do have one question though"

"Why are you wearing those now, the feast isn't until tonight" they shrugged "We just wanted to see if they still fit" I looked at Nima and asked "I thought you said you didn't have anything with you when you arrived on Berk" she nodded "That's right but Raven had an extra so she's letting me barrow it" I looked her up and down "It looks nice on you" she blushed "Thank you"

"You're welcome" I smiled making my way to my room "I'll be in my roo…" someone knocked on the door making me turn around walking to the front door. I opened it to see the chief standing there "How can I help you chief?" I asked holding the door for him to come in "I'm here to get you" I gave him a questioning look "What for?" I asked.

"There's a meeting going on and I need you there" I nodded closing the door behind me as we left the house for the for the Great Hall.

When we reached the Great Hall, we opened the doors seeing Astrid's parents and only her parents sitting at the chiefs table "What's going on here?" I asked having a bad feeling about this "We're here to disgust a bride price for Astrid" I let my shoulders drop knowing that this was going to be a long day "Now since we're all here let's get this meeting started" I took a seat across from Astrid's dad while Stoic took a seat in front of her mom.

"Now let's start talking about the bride price" I looked at Stoic with a dumbfounded expression.

"Well, we were thinking since he's good at forging, he's an amazing warrior, he can con… um befriend dragons as well he's already have a home for them to live in…" I let out a sigh but kept quiet "he's a perfect match for our daughter, we talked it out and decided that the bride price would be for us to get some of the profits of whatever he gets from his trade routes" I just slapped my forehead gaining their attention.

"What's wrong Draco?' Stoic asked "Not to be a thorn in the side but I don't have trade routes, I just have a secret to how I trade things and have you even talked to your daughter yet or even thought about what I have to say"

"Of course, we're just talking about a bride price, it's not actually a proposal so you don't have to worry about rushing things" I settled down a little bit "Ok, continue I guess" Stoic nodded "So you heard their price what do you have to say?" he asked "Well I can't get you part of the profits because it's a secret but I can give you these" I pulled out my bag of gems dropping them onto the table "What is it?" the father asked "Open it" he did just that and the look he had was priceless.

He pulled out a few… "Diamond's, how?" I smiled "Like I said, trade secret and since I can't let you part of the profits I can give you money anytime you need and I'll throw in brand new armor and weapons like the axe your daughter has" they looked at each other then back at me nodding "Great, now can I go?" I asked Stoic "Not yet, they still have to hold your end of the price"

I let out another sigh "Well then what will it be Draco" they all had their eyes on me "I don't have a price but I do have to say is that when or if the time comes that she comes with us back to Helheim" they seemed to be confused "Why?"

"Like I said when or if the time comes and for the reasoning is only for me and me alone" they looked at each other shrugging their shoulders looking back at me holding out their hands for me to shake which I did "Well that's the end of the meeting, you may leave now Draco" I nodded standing up leaving for the doors.

I got outside taking a deep breath of relief after that bunch of frustration ended but something just popped into my head that I should've remembered 'Damnit' I cursed in my head walking down the steps of the Great Hall heading back home.

When I arrived home, I saw that no one was here since all the lights were out 'At least it's quiet' I thought heading upstairs to my room going to get ready for the feast.

After getting changed into a noble festive outfit I grabbed Ragnorok placing him on my side then made my way downstairs heading outside closing the door behind me then seeing that the sun was getting close to sundown 'I guess I was in there longer then I thought' I thought leaving the house, telling Galaxy where we'll be then making my way for the Great Hall.

The walk to the Great Hall was quiet maybe because everyone was already at the Snoggaltog feast. Before I got any further I remembered that I had to get the presents from the forge. I opened the door to the forge to see Raven, Sal and Nima all standing there in their outfits waiting for me "You look great Draco" Raven complimented with a smile "Thanks but what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We're here to help with the presents" I smiled "Thank you, the presents are in the back" I showed them where the presents were and everyone picked up as much as we can, then walked to the Great Hall.

Making it up the steps was a chore trying to keep the presents from falling out of our hands while we climbed the steps. Once we reached the door I placed the presents I was holding on the ground and said "Stay here until I give the signal" they nodded.

I opened the doors revealing the hall to be full of vikings drinking, eating and dancing. They all turned in my direction with smiles greeting me one after the other as I made my way through the crowed "Hey everyone" I greeted back. I saw Astrid making her way over to me with the chief following behind her "Hey Draco, where are your friends, I haven't seen them show up yet" Stoic asked looking around the hall "They're outside until I give them the signal" they looked at me confused "Just get everyone's attention" he nodded "Everyone! I need to have your attentions please!" he yelled making everyone go quiet having all eyes turned towards us "Draco has something to say!"

I coughed clearing my throat then said "Ok everyone, this is the first time I've celebrated a holiday like this in a long while and especially with this many people, so further ado I have gifts for everyone" I said gesturing to the doors watching them open revealing my friends and the presents we brought. Everyone in the hall seemed excited and happy as my friends brought in the presents placing them on the biggest table in here.

"Now, there is a name on each one of these presents" they all turned to me "How long did these take you?" Stoic asked "A few weeks, that's why I was in the forge almost every day" I replied clearing my throat again "Ok, everyone line up and find your name, take your present and wait till everyone else gets theirs then when everyone gets their presents you'll be opening them all at once"

Everyone did as I said and it took about ten to twelve minutes for everyone to get their presents "Ok, now you can open them" they did just that. Each present was different from jewels to weapons to armor. You could hear gasps and cheers throughout the crowed. I looked over to my friends still holding their presents "You can open yours now" they looked down at the presents in their hands and opened them. Raven and Nima got rings and a neckless while Sal got a new sword with gems built within the hilt "Like them?" they all nodded with smiles pulling me into a hug.

After the hug ended I looked back at the crowed then at Stoic. He nodded knowing what I'm needing him to do "Hey, Draco's not done talking!" he yelled gaining everyone's attention again. He gestured for me to go on "Now does everyone like your presents?" they all yelled a 'yes' I smiled then said "Great, now let's get this Snoggaltog feast started" they all cheered going back to what they were doing before.

I turned to my friends seeing them wearing/holding their presents "Go enjoy yourselves, I need to talk to the chief" they nodded splitting up to go enjoy themselves. I turned to see Astrid standing there with two mugs in her hands "Want one?" I nodded taking one out of her hand.

"Thank you, what's in this anyway?" I asked taking a sip of it "Mead, do you like it?" I nodded.

"It looks like you've made everyone's night" talking about the presents I gave out "I guess so, what about you, did you like your present?" I asked gesturing the ocean blue gem neckless with a dragon like pattern as the chain and I diamond shape base where the gem is placed "Yes, thank you, it's lovely" she blushed holding the neckless in her palm "You're welcome…" before I could speak anymore the chiefs voice stopped me.

"Ok everyone! I need to make an announcement!" he yelled everyone turned to look at the chief "Now that I got everyone's attention I wanting to introduce the new heir of Berk, his showed me that he has what it takes to be a little, he has the wits to lead and protect this village in the time of need, I'm proud to introduce… Draco Ryder as our new heir" everyone applause and cheered.

After the announcement, everyone congratulated me except for one person… well two people "This is outrages!" yelled an angry Spitelout "Sorry brother but the council and I have agreed to appoint Draco as heir, he's more suitable for chief" Spitelout started to turn red with anger. He turned to look at me and stomped towards me "You… You had no right to take my sons rightful place as chief"

I stood my ground "I didn't take your sons place as heir, they decided to give it to me" he threw a punch at me but I used the mug as a shield breaking it against his punch "You're a sore loser" I punched him in the gut making him lose his breath. I looked over at the chief which was making two viking pick him up and escorting him out of the hall "Sorry about him" I looked and saw that it was the chief "It's fine, let's just enjoy our feast" he nodded smiling.

The whole time during the feast was loud, fun, and full of drunk vikings. I hung out with my friends every now and again, sometimes I would talk to the chief but right now I'm sitting at a table drinking some more mead. I sat there thinking about our trip ahead of us but that was until I heard Astrid's voice… which sounded slur "He… hey Draco (hiccup) what are… are you (hiccup) doing sitting by yourself?" she slurred taking a seat next to me getting close.

"Just thinking" I replied "You thinking (hiccup) about me?" I chuckled "No, it's about tomorrow" she started to pout "So you weren't thinking about me (hiccup)" I shook my head making her lower her head then hits me in the arm "What was that for?" I asked not fazed by the punch "Why weren't you thinking (hiccup) about me?" I looked at her and saw that she was leaning over showing a little cleavage her face only an inch away "Because I just wasn't"

She rested her head on my shoulder getting a lot closer "Ok, you know what, I think I need to get you home" I said standing up and grabbing her by her arm leading her towards the exit but I was stop by Raven and Sal "Where are you two going?" she asked with a smirk "I'm just taking her home" they looked between each other with smiles "Sure, go ahead, take her home" I just shook my head with annoyance leaving the Great Hall.

 **(Raven's POV)**

We watched as Draco led Astrid out of the Great Hall by the arm "How much do you bet we'll find them at the house later" I looked at Sal "I bet you five diamonds" he betted. We shook on the bet going back to enjoy the rest of the feast.

The feast ended around two in the morning, a lot of vikings passed out in the Great Hall and even on the streets of Berk. Sal, Nima and I were heading back home talking about what we might see when we get there "So you think they'll both be there?" Nima asked. We nodded with big smiles on our faces.

We reached the house standing outside of the front door looking at Galaxy "Hey Galaxy?" he looked at us with a tired look "Did Draco and Astrid come here?" he gave a short nodded. Sal and I high fived each other "You own me five diamonds" I laughed slowly and quietly making our way inside.

Once inside we noticed that two dining chairs were moved to face each other. I placed a finger over my lips making a 'ssshhh' sound as we slowly made our way through the house. We slowly made our way upstairs towards Draco's room. We poke our heads inside to see both Astrid and Draco were lying in bed, clothes were scattered all over the floor. We closed the door and looked at each other "This will be so much fun to tease Draco with" I whispered they nodded in agreement.

I let out a yawn as I told them goodnight and made my way back downstairs going to my room. After entering my room, I changed into my night clothes and getting into bed closing my eyes so I will be rested for tomorrow's journey but before I fell asleep I felt a slight pain in my chest.

 **(A/N Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas I hope that today will be splendid for you all. There's one more chapter after this one but fear not there'll be a sequel which I've started working on.**


	20. Chapter 18

**(A/N I went back and looked at the chapter before this one and noticed that I messed up on something so I want to clarify that the bride price that Draco offered the Hofferson's was the new weapons and armor but I made where Stoic didn't understand that those was his price and for Draco telling Stoic about his late wife dying it did not happen, it was Gobber but Stoic let it go and not corrected him.**

 **Thanks for your time now let's continue the story!**

 **(Chapter Eighteen)**

 **(Draco's POV)**

I woke up to see Astrid's smiling face "Morning" she greeted giving me a peck on my nose "Morning to you to" I greeted back sitting in an upright position "Do you know what we did last night?" I asked looking at her. She nodded "Yes and it's a night I won't forget" she smiled "Isn't it against the law to do this (gesturing to the situation) out of wed lock?" she nodded "But I don't care and neither should you since you're not from here" she had a point.

"What if someone found out, someone from the village I mean, my friends wouldn't say anything if they saw the situation" she sat up holding the blanket up covering her "Let's make sure that don't find out ok" she replied with a smile. I let out a sigh but smiled anyways.

"You two seem to be having fun" Raven spoke scaring us "Don't… do that" I warned causing her to laugh "Yea whatever, so I see that you gave into her love"

"I did so what?" I asked tossing my legs out of bed but still had my lower half covered "Nothing just wanting to make sure I was right and wasn't seeing things because Sal owes me five diamonds" I sent her a glare "You betted on this?" she nodded "Yea, last night after you said you were going to take her 'home'" she used quotations on the home part.

"So, you guys knew I was going to fall for her, didn't you?" she nodded again with a smile "It was kind of obvious that it was going to happened after you heard what her runes was" I let out a sigh scratching the top of my head "So, why are you standing there anyways?" I asked changing the subject.

Her face got real serious "It's midday already and the ship's ready to leave, we're now just waiting for you" I slowly nodded remembering what today is "Ok, I'll be at the docks in a few minutes" she nodded leaving Astrid and I alone. I turned to Astrid to see that she had her head lowered "I'm sorry Astrid but you know that I have to go" she slowly nodded "I know" I got up to go get some new clothes on "I promise I'll be back as soon as possible" she nodded again this time not saying anything.

After a few minutes of getting our clothes on I made sure I had everything that I would possibly need for the trip and made sure that there wasn't anything important lying around before we left the house. When we got outside we could see that Galaxy and the others as well as most of Berk was at the docks waiting.

"Shall we go?" I asked she nodded still not saying anything. The walk to the docks was quiet… well it was until we reached the docks. Stoic, Gobber, Nima, Sal and Raven were all waiting by the boat. Galaxy was already on bored eating fish "You ready?" Stoic asked I nodded. I turned to Astrid and said "Watch over Berk for me ok?" she nodded not looking up.

I pulled her into a hug surprising her a little and gaining a few 'ohhs' and 'aww' from the crowed. She returned the hug and said "Come back safe" I smiled "I will" I replied pulling away from the hug. I turned to my friends seeing that they were already on the boat "See you later Stoic" I said holding out my hand for him to shake which he did "See ya"

I boarded the ship then turned to wave everyone a goodbye while Sal pushed us off and away from the dock setting sail for a new adventure.

After we were a few miles not being able to see the people of Berk anymore I turned to my friends pulling out the map from my bag and placing it on a table that's off to the side of the ship "Ok, the trip is about two weeks' tops and from I can see from this map it's a bunch of islands close to what seems like to be the mainland"

"What do you think we'll find there?" Sal asked "Probably not much, pirates possibly maybe a few dragons or tribes people since there's multiple islands" I replied looking at the map "So where is this Kingston?" Raven asked. I pointed to where it was at the map "Here, there are a few other towns on some of the other islands if we don't find them at Kingston"

"What do we do if we run into trouble?" Sal asked "We deal with it like we always do" I replied rolling up the map placing it in my bag.

"Next stop Kingston" I said with a smile.

 **(A/N Sorry for the short chapter but I would like to say that I've start on the next sequel to this series it's called Dragonborn on the Hunt but the first chapter won't be up until this upcoming Sunday, thanks for all of the support, also the next sequel will be a lot longer then this one)**


	21. Unanswered Questions

**(Unanswered Questions)**

 **1.** **The HTTYD characters look like the one from Race to the Edge**

 **2.** **Draco's age 23, Raven's age 23, Sal's age 22, Nima's age 22**

 **3.** **Rohan is indeed Hiccup, the drawing that Draco had was just hard to tell 100%**

 **4.** **The HTTYD ages are just one year older then they in the series**

 **5.** **Berk is still fighting dragons as you could probably tell by now**

 **6.** **The spell Draco used in the second chapter has worn off but during the time they were there the vikings grew to like them**

 **7.** **The whispering Death's that attacked Berk were the same ones that Alvin used from the DOB/ROB**

 **8.** **The ruins they found in the mines were from an ancient civilization that used magic to create unknown creatures**

 **9.** **The figure Draco saw was one of those creatures that were created from within those ruins**

 **10.** **The reason I don't use time or locations anymore is because I found it unnecessary for this story**

 **11.** **During the time gap they battled off a few dragon raids, explored the island a little bit more, gain a new trader of unknown description, and found a new location for a new mine as well trained the kids of Berk**

 **12.** **Kingston is the name of a town that you find in the Assassins Creed Black flag game so yes, they're going to the Caribbean's**

 **13.** **The reason why this story was short-ish was because I plan on making little on goings back and forth to Berk happening through the other sequels**

 **14.** **The reason I didn't show any of the raids was because they would've looked like the same over and over**

 **15.** **Draco has started to come to a liking to Astrid which might become something more in the future** **J**

 **If I missed anymore unanswered questions don't hesitate and I'll make another one of these.**


End file.
